The Year of Mystery
by Kel4
Summary: Two girls, Kellie and Marclay, are at Hogwarts when strange things start happening. People are dissapearing. Who can save them before it's too late?
1. Hogwarts Express

C H A P T E R O N E  
  
HOGWARTS EXPRESS  
  
The Weasley's walked up onto the platform, right where they always parted for the new school year ahead of the children. Molly Weasley, the mother of the four flaming red headed children standing in front of her, pulled a brown paper bag out of her coat, handing it to the shortest boy. He let out a groan and forced a small grin upon his face.  
  
"You shouldn't have," he mumbled, knowing it was the same turkey and mayonnaise sandwich she sent with him on the train every year.  
  
"You, too, Fred, GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled to the two twins who had run off in front of them hoping to escape her grasp. "Come back here, you're not entering that Platform without your sandwiches! It's a long ride now, get back here."  
  
Obediently the two twins halted and walked back to her. They grabbed their bags and placed them on the baggage carts they pushed along. "You know I hate turkey. Why don't you ever buy ham?" George grumbled, slouching down. He heaved, pushing the cart another ten feet. After a few moments he looked back to see Fred placing one of the infamous Canary Creams in his mother's purse while she bent over and wiped dirt off of Ron's face. "Fred, come on, we're going to be late and not get our compartment!"  
  
"Oh, I'm coming!" Fred yelled, running after him. George ran right into the barrier between platforms nine and ten, disappearing into thin air.  
  
Fred was ten feet from the barrier when a blonde girl he recognized as a Ravenclaw sixth year cut in front of him. "Good morning Fred, good to see they haven't expelled you ye-"  
  
She was cut off as she crossed the barrier. He shook his head and followed her through, finding her on the other side chatting with a brunette girl. "I always have said that they would cancel the World Cup the second he-who- shall-not-be-named came back to claim Potter as his first victim. The only problem was Potter escaped him once more. That boy is running out of lives I tell you." she was telling the girl, her nose stuck upon into the air like so many of the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Hey Diggle, when are you going to get hit by a bludger that will set you straight?" Fred asked, her quickly passing by.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, just as a boy placed his foot out causing Fred to trip in front of her. She rolled her eyes and looked over at the dark haired boy that had tripped him. "Weasley, you had better watch where you're walking. You've already put your parents into the hole more then the others." an arrogant voice placed down upon him. "You put us seventh years to a shame."  
  
He lifted his head off of the ground to see Noah Alexander, Slytherin's House Prefect. "Just because you get everything you want doesn't mean you must put us down." He pulled his old, graying robes out from under himself, trying to force himself off of the cement ground.  
  
"Yes, it does." he spewed, turning on his heal and looking at the girl.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Marclay Diggle. How's your uncle treating you? Still trying to go after the things that aren't good enough for you?" He raised his eyebrows, placing a smirk upon his face.  
  
"You okay, Weasley?" she asked, holding her hand out to Fred. He took it and she helped him get himself up off of the ground. "Noah, I suggest you keep your ignorance to yourself. Just think, you'll be gone next year and for once I'll have a moment of peace."  
  
"Right, Diggle." he shunned, turning on his heel away from her and heading to where a Slytherin girl stood, tapping her toes waiting for him. She looked down at her watch and then up at him. "You're late, Noah. We're suppose to be a couple, how do you think we can do that when you're always flirting with that so-called Snape's niece?"  
  
Marclay shook her head and smiled at Fred. "I hope he didn't harm your ego with his arrogance."  
  
"Yes, well, I don't think he could harm anyone's ego." Fred laughed. "Got to go now. Got to get on the train, only have a few minutes until it leaves."  
  
"I've got to go find Blake! You just reminded me." she quickly pushed her baggage cart away, heading straight for a light haired boy who stood tall, observing the people entering the train. As she stopped, she fixed the owl's cage upon her trunk, making sure it was in its spot and wouldn't fall to the ground. She then got on the tip of her toes, just so she could place a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Fred shook his head, and looked to where George was yelling his name. "How I reminded her of that oaf of a Head Boy I have no idea." he commented to himself, pushing his baggage cart to the window George was hanging out of.  
  
"It's good to see you again. Owl mail isn't what they put it out to be." Two two's hands linked together as she went to his side. "So, how's it like being Head Boy?"  
  
"What all the rest of them have put it out to be. It's not much different from being a prefect, you know? I'm sure that you could understand what it's like." he responded, looking out at a younger boy darting across the platform. The two of them winced, seeing the boy slip on a magazine, obviously left from one of the girl witches interested in the Muggle's beauty ideas. "With how you're going I'm sure you'll be Head Girl next year."  
  
"You really think so?" she questioned, letting go of his hand. "I have to go find Anna, I'm sure she wants to go over the passwords with us."  
  
"It's Bundlewort... for the dorm's at least. And we all know that the prefects bathroom's password this year is Havickard. If you want to use it of course."  
  
"That I may like to do." she responded, rolling her eyes so that he couldn't see. She leaned up and kissed his cheek once more, and then mumbled a "See you on the train." She hurried off into the opposite direction, noting that Fred had already entered the train.  
  
"Crookshanks, NO!" a fuzzed hair fifth year yelled, running past her. Marclay immediately recognized the girl as Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. "Don't you even dare."  
  
The cat that had passed by her before hand ran through an opened door, chasing a small mouse. Marclay let it pass right by her, entering the first carriage. She walked in to see the various different looking wizards and witches walking by. She took her seat in the third compartment back, right next to another blonde girl. "He annoying you already, too?" Anna Jasc questioned, nodding towards Blake.  
  
"He's too... prefect."  
  
"Try having him send an owl to you every day over the summer deciding what the best route to take on controlling the younger Ravenclaw's is. It's like he's trying as hard as 'e possibly can to put me through hell," Anna stated, irritation filling her voice. "At least he isn't that dreaded Noah Alexander. That boy could kill a rat with his stench."  
  
"Don't say that, Anna. We have better ties with Slytherin then the rest of the houses. We don't need them on our bad side now. Especially since the Dark Mark has been appearing more and more often. I'm just waiting for the toll of dead people to shoot up to an absolute high again." Marclay lectured, peering out of the window. "You-know-who's going to find out a way to get into Hogwarts just like he did four years ago, or he'll get a bloody spy. That's all we need."  
  
"Yes, well at least we have Dumbledore."  
  
"Dumbledore, my butt," Carrie Michaels declared, pushing her trunk inside the compartment. She pushed it under the seat and looked at the two of them. "He can't protect us against the Death Eater's."  
  
"Oh, let's get off of this stupid subject." Marclay declared, glaring up at the two of them. "I've got to worry about being a prefect next year and being the captain of our Quidditch team."  
  
"You should be used to it by now, it's your second year being captain. Since Davies left two years ago." Carrie said, jealousy feeling her voice.  
  
"Blimey!" Marclay blurted out, her eyes becoming wide. "You two just started playing Quidditch two years ago, this is my fifth year. The rules are that the best player and more experienced player in each house is the captain. Not that the oldest is captain."  
  
"We know that." Anna stated as the train's whistle sounded. This signaled that they had five minutes until the train was to leave. The five of them noted this and looked out at the other students hurrying onto the train. "Finally, I can't wait to get to Hogwarts."  
  
"Me either." Carrie said, plopping herself down upon the seat next to Anna.  
  
Marclay looked at the two of them. "I'm going to change into my robes."  
  
"I will, too." Carrie said.  
  
She lazily forced herself up off of the seat and rummaged through her trunk, finding the new robes. She pulled all sorts of things out of the trunk, finding everything she didn't need.  
  
Marclay opened her trunk and grabbed the newly bought robes that had been placed up on the top. She walked into the "changing room" and quickly put her robes on. Moments later she emerged from inside it, dressed in her black robes and a gray skirt that had a matching sweater and white blouse. Carrie looked up at her, holding up her hat. "I found one thing!"  
  
Marclay laughed, placing her Muggle cloths inside her trunk and then closing it tightly shut. She pushed it under the seat and looked at Carrie who was now putting all of her items back inside the trunk. The robes folded perfectly on the ground.  
  
Anna sat sniggering in her seat, watching Carrie with caution. "I don't understand why you always put your robes on the bottom. Don't you ever remember?"  
  
"Of course I do, but then I have to re-pack 'cause I'm afraid I forgot something." Carrie said, closing the trunk tightly and shoving it under the seat. "It's a bad habit of mine. I need a remembrall so I know I didn't forget to pack something."  
  
"You're lucky it's your last year." Marclay said, dreading the fact that she still has one after this. She knew that the following year every Ravenclaw she had ever associated with would be leaving to pursue greater things, while she would be left to take over as house prefect or Head Girl of the school. Both thoughts she dreaded, for she didn't want to turn out like the students before her.  
  
"Yes, well, sometimes I wish it wasn't. I'm going to miss singing the funny Hogwarts theme song and listening to the Sorting Hat sing his new song each year." Anna stated, a look of sadness crossing her face for a split second.  
  
"It's a shame I won't get to see all the quivering first years go up to that Hat." Carrie added, placing a smile on her face. "Too bad I can't afford to buy a camera yet."  
  
"Too bad they won't allow you to own one, Michaels." George said from the outside aisle. The train's last whistle blew; indicating the train was now on it's way to Hogwarts. "How are you doing?"  
  
"What are you doing here? You're not a prefect." Anna stated. She looked upon George with a great look of disgust that only turned worse when Fred appeared behind him. "You know the only students allowed in the first carriage are the prefects and-"  
  
"Head Boy or Girl." George stated. "I see that you all have your badges on. Are you going to boss us around now?"  
  
"Plus," Fred said, "Those two are not prefects. They're just in here."  
  
Anna tilted her head to the side and glared at the two of them. "We don't boss you around you've really done something wrong. Which, by the way, should be any second now."  
  
"What are you talking about in here any ways?" Fred asked, seating himself next to Anna. He smiled at her and then shot his head towards Carrie. "I suppose you're a beater again this year? Shame, you know. We'll probably knock you to the ground before you can say 'broom stick.'"  
  
"You know,  
  
"I've mastered Bludger Backbeat. I can get it where ever I want to get it now." George smirked.  
  
"Too bad, I mastered that my second year." Marclay said to him, pouting as though to laugh. "I guess you're a bit behind the times."  
  
"Why do you expect you're captain?" Fred asked. "Want a toffee?" He offered one towards Carrie who stood nearest to him.  
  
"They're really good." George laughed, placing a grin on his face.  
  
"I don't accept candy from a Weasley twin. Sorry to say so myself. I know what you guys do to them." Carrie declared, pushing his hand away from her. "Why don't you go and try it on one of the first years? I'm sure they haven't discovered what you're like."  
  
"Why don't you try one of these?" Marclay offered, holding out a handful of gumdrops. The twins stared at them for a moment, unsure of what to do. "They don't bite and I'm sure they aren't like your little charms."  
  
"Alrightie." George said, grabbing three of them and shoving them into his mouth.  
  
Fred grabbed the remaining four and put them in his mouth. The two of them chewed them and then swallowed. Marclay kept a content look upon her face as the two of them smiled at her. Their teeth were covered in ink, or so it seemed. She smiled at her own joke, knowing the ink wouldn't come out for five days. It was long enough for the two to get a taste of their own medicine (or so she had decided).  
  
"Where'd you get 'um? They're really good. Don't taste like gum drops at all."  
  
"I made them myself. They're Inkling Gummy Droppers."  
  
"Why Inkling?" George asked curiously, grinning at her. He showed his teeth and the other two girls almost burst out laughing.  
  
"Why don't you ask your brother?" she said, stifling a laugh that almost escaped her lips.  
  
She watched the two of them look at each other and then look back at her. "So what?" Was the first thing Fred said.  
  
"See, they didn't do a thing." she smiled and winked at Anna. "Why don't you go share them with your friends. I have plenty."  
  
"I know what they taste like now." Fred suddenly said, looking back at George. "Butter-beer."  
  
"Exactly." Marclay replied, handing them a bag with the Inkling Gummy Droppers in them.  
  
Fred came and sat beside her an evil grin upon his face. "Here, try a Creamy." he offered her a cream cake, and she took it, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"And what does this do?" Carrie asked, looking down at the small cake.  
  
"Or should I ask, what does she end up doing or turn in to?"  
  
"Nothing much." George said, winking at Fred. Neither had yet discovered their teeth. "Have fun!"  
  
Fred and George quickly stood up at the same time and hurried out of the compartment. "Oh," Fred said, looking around the corner. "I wouldn't forget to unhex it before you pop it into your mouth."  
  
"Right Weasley." Anna said. She waited until they had walked far enough down the aisle. She then stood up and closed the door, looking down at Marclay. "He's obviously trying to trick you."  
  
"I know, that's why I'm throwing it out the window." she said, taking the cream cake and slightly opening the train's small window. She threw it out and watched it sail by quicker then you could see it. "I'd never eat anything those two gave me... or Lee."  
  
"Don't blame you. For all you know it could have been a trick to see if you had been paying attention in Potions." Anna stated, watching Carrie going into the small room to change into her robes.  
  
Marclay walked over to the door and looked out. She spotted Blake halfway down the aisle looking in on some third years. "Oh joy, he's getting carried away with himself again." She walked back inside and slouched down on her seat. She shifted her gaze to the window, watching the green trees fly by as they made their way to Hogwarts for the first day.  
  
Meanwhile, further on down the train, Anna Jasc's younger sister, Kellie, a 5th year, was sitting in a compartment with her fellow Slytherins. Inside, were Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend, and his two friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, who happened to be her worst enemy, and Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
Pansy and Millicent were talking amongst themselves. Every so often they shot an evil look at Kellie. She sighed and looked out the window, watching the trees whiz by. Kellie was much more happier knowing she would soon be arriving at Hogwarts. For being home with her dreadful older prefect sister was just too much for one girl to handle. Kellie was jolted out of her thoughts by Draco, chatting away about something and asking for her opinion.  
  
"What?" Kellie asked, having no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Do you ever pay attention?" Pansy rudely asked. Pansy never missed a chance to be rude to Kellie. It was because she was jealous that Draco didn't like her.  
  
"Yes, actually I do. Why would I want to when it's just you talking?" Kellie replied.  
  
"Alright girls," Draco said, trying to stop the soon to be fight.  
  
"What, Draco?" Kellie dully said.  
  
"What has gotten into you today?" Draco asked, assuming something was wrong with her.  
  
"Nothing! I'm fine!" Kellie lied. She hated lying to her boyfriend, but she wasn't about to tell him what she was thinking. Or whom she was thinking about in that case.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, the Dark Mark has been showing up a lot more lately than usual. He's coming back. I know it. He'll be after Potter, too- Potter and Granger, the filthy Mudblood, will be the first ones to go," Draco continued.  
  
"Can we talk about something a little more cheerful?" Kellie asked, still staring outside the window.  
  
Everyone just stared at her as she continued to ignore them. Finally, she gave up and got out of her seat. She pulled out her trunk from under the seat and said, "I'm going to change and walk around. I'll catch you guys later."  
  
Kellie took her robes and went to change after putting away her Muggle clothing, she decided to walk around for a bit. After all, it did seem like more fun than listening to Draco jabber away about depressing subjects. Kellie walked down the hall looking in at people and seeing if she recognized anyone. She eventually found three Gryffindors: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger sitting together in a compartment, chatting about the upcoming Quidditch season. Kellie entered the compartment and shut the door behind her. The three 5th years looked at her and immediately stopped talking.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron asked. There was a hint of hatred showing in his voice. After all, Kellie was a Slytherin and Slytherin's and Gryffindor's didn't mix too well.  
  
"I just wanted to talk," Kellie replied, staring at her shoes and trying to seem interested in them. Obviously, they didn't buy this act.  
  
"I-I think we'll go, right Ron?" Hermione suggested. Kellie and Hermione were never really friends yet she felt a sudden twinge of happiness when Hermione had noticed she was upset.  
  
Ron and Hermione exited the room and walked down the aisle, leaving Kellie and Harry alone.  
  
"What's wrong, Kellie?" Harry asked. He and Kellie had been on good terms the past few years and Harry had even had a crush on her. Although ever since he heard that she was dating Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy, things seemed strange between them.  
  
"It's just Draco. He's always talking about how good he is at everything and how his father does this and how he gets everything he wants and it's just bugging me! He doesn't even pay attention to me anymore!" Kellie said, trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Aww Kellie I'm sure that he still loves you. It's just how he is. He gets too caught up in his little world and he forgets about the important people. Try not to worry. I'm sure it will work out," Harry explained, trying his hardest to comfort her.  
  
Kellie sighed and replied, "Maybe you're right. I think I'm worrying over nothing. Look at me. I'm pathetic! I shouldn't be in Slytherin. I'm not fit for it."  
  
"You're a great Slytherin. And a great person. Don't be so hard on yourself."  
  
Kellie nodded and stared at the floor. A whistle rang out through the train and the students knew that they were close to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, I better get back to my compartment. Draco will be wondering where I am."  
  
"Yeah, ok. See you later?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," Kellie replied before walking out of the compartment and into the one where she found Draco and the gang.  
  
"Where were you?" Draco immediately asked Kellie when she opened the door.  
  
"Visiting. What's it to you?" Kellie replied, clearly not in the mood to be bothered.  
  
"With who?" Draco inquired.  
  
"I was visiting with friends! Unlike you, who doesn't have any!" Kellie spat before quickly putting her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had just said.  
  
"What did you say?" Draco asked, eyes wide opened in shock.  
  
"N-Nothing, I think I'll go now," Kellie replied while running from the compartment.  
  
They had arrived at Hogwarts and thankfully it wasn't raining. The students made their way up to the gigantic castle in the horseless carriages, to have the feast that had been prepared for them. Kellie was silent on the way up and Draco seemed to look hurt. She felt bad for what she said but felt good about getting that off her chest. She wished she had a better boyfriend, maybe someone like Harry. She quickly scolded herself for thinking this, seeing as Slytherin and Gryffindor were the two most rivaled houses. It would never work, she told herself.  
  
They were soon entering the Great Hall and seated, waiting for Professor McGonagall to bring in the first years. Kellie sat at the Slytherin table next to Draco and her friend, Bree Johnson. Kellie and Bree began talking about what the new year would be like and were soon in a deep conversation. The two hardly noticed that Dumbledore had rose out of his seat to quiet them all down. Dumbledore was Kellie and Anna's grandfather, so they had heard practically everything from him already.  
  
"Before we get started I have a few words and notices I would like to say. First, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, the third floor corridor is off limits. Now, onto the Sorting!" Dumbledore sat back down in his chair, watching Professor McGonagall sort the new students.  
  
Kellie wasn't very interested in this, seeing as she had seen it done before. She began to look around the room at the teachers and students. Her eyes fell on Harry who was staring back at her. He grinned and Kellie smiled back. Alexia Wheaton, the Slytherin seventh year, nudged Kellie to get her attention and she broke her eye contact with Harry. Kellie then finished watching the Sorting and was soon very bored. When they were finally done sorting the students ending with, "Zaini, Ashleigh" ("HUFFLEPUFF!") and the food soon appeared before their eyes. Kellie smiled to herself and began to pile food on her plate, not caring if she looked like a pig because everyone knew that the food at Hogwarts was fantastic!  
  
Draco was talking with Crabbe once again so Kellie turned her attention back to Bree, who was placing some chicken on her plate.  
  
"So, you think Slytherin will win the Quidditch Cup this year?" Kellie asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I'm not too sure. I mean, yeah we're good, but Gryffindor has Potter after all. Have you seen him fly? He's amazing!" Bree said with excitement in her voice, her blue eyes sparkling. Bree wasn't on the Quidditch team but she was always willing to watch it.  
  
"Yeah, Potter is good. I think we might have a chance this year. But Harry has that Firebolt. It can wipe the field with the old Nimbus 2001's!" Kellie said.  
  
Bree nodded in agreement and continued eating her food. Draco, on the other hand, paid no attention to Kellie the whole meal. She really didn't mind as long as Bree was there to talk to.  
  
After the feast was over, the students headed back to their dormitories. The Slytherins entered their dormitory by going through a brick wall. Kellie had always thought this was neat, ever since her first year. She went up to the girls dormitory and looked outside the window. They had a nice view of the lake and Kellie smiled to herself when she saw the leg of the giant octopus rise out of the water. Some people thought that was scary, but Kellie, on the other hand, thought it was neat.  
  
She climbed into her four-poster and pulled the curtains shut, saying goodnight to Bree and laying back with her favourite book, 'Quidditch Through the Ages.' She lay awake reading for a bit before placing the book back on her nightstand and pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail. Pretty soon, Kellie drifted off to sleep with a full stomach and thoughts of Quidditch. 


	2. Salamanders and Other Such Things

C H A P T E R T W O  
  
SALAMANDERS  
  
AND OTHER SUCH THINGS Marclay woke early that following morning, knowing she had many things ahead of her to do. She quickly dressed in her robes and placed her folded pajama's inside her trunk. She rummaged through the oak wood trunk and found her wand (Dragon Heartstring, Cedar, 13 inches) and the book, 'Transfiguring the Wildest Things,' needed for this years class with Professor McGonagall. Then she went down into the common room where she found few others scattered around readying themselves for the long day ahead of them.  
  
Most of them were first years, eager to start their classes. The others were various years. She walked by Cho Chang and Terry Boot playing a game of Wizard's Chess, and watched as the black Queen broke down a white Bishop.  
  
She tapped a brick upon the wall and it opened up, revealing the fifth floor hallway. She walked out and the Knight turned, closing the Ravenclaw common's door. She walked down the hall, going up two sets of stairs and down six. She hated that minor mistake Rowena Ravenclaw had made when placing Ravenclaw's common room in the place she had chosen. It was insane, more work then any of the other common rooms, she expected.  
  
This thought dismissed itself from her mind though. Since it was her sixth year, she didn't mind it as much any more and had become use to the climb.  
  
The dining hall was her destination and that was where she stopped. She walked inside the huge room and glanced at all of the tables. There were few students eating, for there were still hours until any classes started. But there were those few who had certain things they had to do before classes. She had to study for her two classes she would be having that day. That way, she knew she would be prepared for what lay ahead.  
  
Because of this, Dumbledore had put a spell upon the tables to keep the food fresh and warm (where needed). All of the tables were full of food, so she made her way to her houses table. In between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, Gryffindor was across the room from her. There she saw many people eating and guessed they wanted to get an early catch on their studies for the year.  
  
Sitting at the Ravenclaw table was Lisa Turpin eating with Padma Patil, both fifth years. She walked over at sat by the two of them and smiled.  
  
"I see you two wanted to beat the breakfast breakout?"  
  
"More then you could think." Padma responded, taking a bite of a cinnamon roll. "I'm trying to dodge Terry, he won't leave me alone."  
  
"Terry sent her owls all summer. He likes her." Lisa explained to Marclay.  
  
"More of being obsessed with me. I think the boy is utterly gross. Just because the both of us are chasers doesn't mean a thing to me." said Lisa, glaring at Padma.  
  
"Whatever you say." Marclay said. She grinned at the two of them. She then scooped hashed potatoes on her plate and an egg. "Give him a chance. Blake told me he was going to be staying here for Christmas."  
  
"As though I would care." Lisa said. Her eyes rolled in an odd fashion as she looked at Marclay. "The boy is obviously going to end up hurting himself."  
  
"Or you." Padma laughed.  
  
"Haha, very funny." Lisa said. "I'm done. I'll see you in Potions, Padma."  
  
"Have it with Hufflepuff again?" Marclay asked, looking up at them as she took a swallow of her butter-beer.  
  
"Always." Lisa said. She grinned and walked away, her plate instantly becoming the shining gold it had been before.  
  
Marclay looked at Padma as she finished her last bite. "See you in awhile. I've got to study our books for this year before Snape drills me on everything I don't know."  
  
"Don't worry, fifth years usually get it easier." Marclay responded. She was finishing off her potatoes then.  
  
"You mean YOU get it easier. Being his niece always gets you out of his fun tests." Padma said, standing up. She turned and walked out of the dining room, leaving Marclay as the only Ravenclaw.  
  
This made it easier for her to read up on her Transfiguration. She opened the book and started reading about the various different incantations she would be rehearsing throughout the year. She found one where she could turn an apple into a salamander and grinned.  
  
A simple way to practice.  
  
She grabbed one of the apples and put it in front of her on the table. "Asmodian Lovarius!" she chanted, swishing and flicking her wand.  
  
She wasn't surprised when nothing happened, for usually on the first try nothing happened. She tried it again and the apple shook slightly, but nothing else happened. She kept on trying over and over again. Although, when nothing happened on her tenth time frustration began to cross her.  
  
"ASMODIAN LOVARIUS!" she yelled, catching the attention of the surround students. A couple of them laughed shortly and then forgot the whole matter. She took in a deep breath. "Practice, don't give up, no matter what."  
  
She then tried again. Boing. The apple shot up into the air and then fell upon the table. A few Slytherins snickered nearby and she let out another long sigh. She put the apple back where she had taken it and started eating her breakfast once more. As she finished a bite of orange pudding the Weasley twins came walking over, their mouths blacker then before.  
  
"Hey Diggle, nice one." Fred said, sitting down beside her. A smirk was planted perfectly on his face as she swallowed the pudding. "I must admit no one's gotten us like that before."  
  
"I, along with Fred, was very stunned. I cannot believe you of all people would try that on us." George chimed in, the same evil smirk on his face. He had sat down beside her on the opposite side and had his arm on the table. His finger tapped the hard wood carefully as he focused in on her.  
  
Fred reached over and slapped the back of his head. ("OUCH!") "I thought you told me to do this?"  
  
"Do what?" Marclay asked, looking back and forth between the two of them.  
  
"We were wondering if you would mind telling us how you make your- what did you call them? Inkly's Drops?"  
  
"Inkling Gummy Drops, but either way." she said. "You just put a hollow in them and inject ink inside. Butter-beer flavored ink- why?"  
  
"Just curious." George replied. "Can we use it for our joke shop? It would be on of our joke candies."  
  
"It's entirely up to you." Fred added.  
  
"Sure." she responded. She knew why they had those played out looks on their faces now and it amused her. "I have no reason for using them any ways."  
  
"Good." Fred said. "Now we have our eighth addition to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."  
  
"Weasley's Wizard Whats?" Marclay asked, looking at them confused.  
  
"Wheezes." George said. He pulled Fred out of his seat and yanked him away. "Thank you, be seeing you soon."  
  
"Yes, be seeing you soon. If you think of anything else let us know. I'm sure we can use it!" Fred called out to her as George pulled him away from her table. "Why'd you do that? We could have gotten more things out of her you know."  
  
"Oh hush your mouth. We'll get more ideas then her. We're doubled, remember?" George declared, just as they reached their own house table.  
  
"Those two are far below their age level." Blake said, sitting across from Marclay at the table. "If only they realized they would be leaving Hogwarts in one year to join the real world. Their brothers were actually serious about their school work."  
  
"They just like to have fun. Who can blame them?" Marclay questioned, raising an eyebrow at Blake. "By the way, hullo."  
  
"Good morning." he said, looking towards the teachers table as Dumbledore sat down beside Professor Flitwick. "Now tell me, what were they talking to you about?"  
  
"Not much." Marclay said. "They just wanted to know what to expect from my uncle this year. Everyone wants to know. Just like they ask the Jasc's if Dumbledore will be in charge again the following year."  
  
"And what is the answer?" Blake asked.  
  
"What it is every single time they ask. I'm not telling them. They can surprise themselves." Marclay said, watching him pick up an apple.  
  
"It's best to study ahead so you're prepared instead of asking whoever you can."  
  
"What were you studying?" Blake questioned. He was focused in on the book she had in front of her. "Transfiguration I take it?"  
  
"That is my first class." Marclay said. "And personally I cannot wait until it starts. I need to ask McGonagall about the proper pronunciation on a spell."  
  
"Which one would that be?" he asked, biting into the apple. Marclay looked away as he chewed, down at her book.  
  
"This one here." she said. She looked up at him and then looked once more. "Blake?"  
  
He wasn't where he had been, but his apple was on the table. She stood up and leaned over the table, thinking he was playing a trick on her. Then it dawned in her head that he wasn't the type. "Blake? Where are you?" she called, looking around.  
  
It took her a moment, but she suddenly had a shock hit her. She looked at the apples and saw that the one she had been practicing on wasn't there anymore. "Not now! Please no!" she mumbled to herself, moving over the bench and hurrying around the table to where Blake had been.  
  
Where he had been sitting, just like she had expected, lay a salamander. She picked him up and held him to her face. "Oh no! I've turned my boyfriend into a reptile!"  
  
"What was that?" Professor Snape asked. He just happened to be walking by to the teachers table when she said it. She looked up at him surprised.  
  
"Er- Uncle Severus," she said, forcing a small smile on her face. "I er- accidentally turned Blake into a er-"  
  
"Out with it girl!" he demanded, keeping his voice low.  
  
"Blake is now a-" she pushed the salamander out to her uncle's face, closing her eyes and turning her head.  
  
"Serves the boy right. I always knew he was cold blooded." Professor Snape replied, taking the salamander out of her hand. "Do you realize what this could cost you. Let me take him up to Dumbledore. I'm sure he can help with it."  
  
Professor Snape then walked past Marclay and towards Dumbledore. He turned halfway and looked at Marclay. "Well, aren't you coming girl?"  
  
She still stood in the same exact position, as though she didn't want to see the damage she had caused. The truth was, she didn't want to know what Blake would do to her once he was himself once more. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the entire Hufflepuff table looking at her strangely. She forced a smile at them and then turned and followed Professor Snape up to Dumbledore.  
  
Once they reached him, Dumbledore looked at Marclay amused. "Well now, Miss Diggle. Your first act of humor. I was wondering when I would see someone of Snape's family become a prankster. Now, what shall we do to bring Mr. Underwood back to his regular self? Know any counter-spells for your little trick Miss Diggle?"  
  
"No P-Professor Dumbledore." she said. "I didn't even realize I had put a spell on the apple. I was trying to transfigure it Sir. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't."  
  
"It's all right dear." Dumbledore assured. "You've just pulled a Weasley, nothing out of the ordinary. I just wish Professor McGonagall was here. She would know the exact counter-spell."  
  
"I didn't want to pull a Weasley, I swear."  
  
"She's absolutely right. No niece of mine would even think of associating with those sullied Weasleys. It is not of our nature." Professor Snape offered, his tone dry and dull. "She's too smart to actually try to pull something they would."  
  
"Well, if I am correct Severus, your very own niece did already pull a Weasley this year. Just look at half of our students mouths, well only two because of her, and then ask her how it happened." Dumbledore stated, smiling gleefully at Professor Snape. "Although, I do think she was trying to catch those two boys off guard and that is exactly what she did."  
  
"Did you Marclay?" Professor Snape asked, looking down at her with his cold eyes.  
  
"Yes, It was just meant for them though. You know I would never pull a joke like that on so many students."  
  
"She's exactly right." Professor Flitwick joined in.  
  
"Now, as for Mr. Underwood. What will we do about you?" he asked, looking down at the green salamander. He stood up and brought his wand out from his robes. "Asmindio Levarin!"  
  
The salamander suddenly started growing at a rapid pace and turned back into Blake. He was in the middle of the table, right in a pie.  
  
Dumbledore started chuckling to himself and looked at the boy. "Now, if I do say, I love peach pie, but peach pie with a wizard's robes isn't very good."  
  
"Seriously, Albus." Professor Snape said, looking sternly at the old man.  
  
Blake looked around for a moment and then focused in on Marclay. A smile broke upon his face and he started chuckling himself. "Good one. I've never known you to actually think of something like that." He picked himself up off of the table and looked at his robes. His face got a disgusted look upon it and he looked over at Dumbledore. "Thank you for turning me back into myself, Sir."  
  
"On the contrary, I must thank you for giving me a laugh." Dumbledore said, patting the boy on his shoulder. "Now, I suggest you go change out of those robes into some cleaner ones. I don't think many would find it attractive of you to be walking around with pie on your bottom."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Blake said and walked out of the dining hall.  
  
Marclay looked at Professors Snape and then Dumbledore. "I think I had better go, too." She then followed Blake's path out of the dining hall, making sure to grab her wand and book, of course. She quickly exited the doors and started up the main stairs to where she would go back up to the seventh floor. As she made it up to the second, she could hear sounds behind her, which caused her to stop and look down the stairs. Doing so, she spotted Fred and George running up after her.  
  
"Brilliant, bloody brilliant!" Fred exclaimed. "I've never known anybody to actually pull such a trick on a Head Boy! Especially a girl like you! You're going to go down in history as the good girl that got expelled!"  
  
"And that's something to be proud of?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest and looking down at them. "I almost risked my education and relationship with Blake. But I guess that I should have known from your example that it takes a lot more to get expelled."  
  
"Are you saying we're trouble-makers?" George asked.  
  
"That is exactly what I am saying." she declared.  
  
"Well, I think it would take a lot less to just come out with it. Now, I was wondering how you figured that out so easily when it took the two of us six months to learn how to bewitch a treat." George said. "Then it took us another month to learn how to make it come undone within a few seconds. Of course, we know you haven't figured that out yet."  
  
"How do you know that?" she asked.  
  
"That's the thing, we don't." Fred said. "So, we want to know if you do."  
  
"I don't." she replied, turning and going back up the stairs. "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you I did. Now, I was wondering, why do the two of you insist on bugging me? I have more important things to do then lolly-gag around with you."  
  
"I needed to tell you, on behalf of Madam Hooch, we have a Quidditch meeting tomorrow after our midday class." George said. "In her classroom, like always."  
  
"Like always? As though you would know, Weasley." Marclay said, turning to go up on the stairs going leading to the fifth floor. "Now I have things to do. If I must, I'll see you at dinner time."  
  
George snickered to himself and headed down the stairs. Fred hurried after him, his evil smile showing.  
  
She stopped dead on the sixth floor, hearing Fred and George's muffled voices. "She likes you, I know she does. Just think about how she looks at you." she heard one of the identical voices say, and unsure of which one she held her hand over her mouth to cover up a laugh.  
  
"Yes, well, it's probably you she likes. No one can tell the difference between us two."  
  
"She can, trust me."  
  
"Yes, well, everyone knows YOU like her." one of them said, laughing. Then their voices faded to where she couldn't hear them to find out which liked her. She laughed, knowing she didn't like either of them- or did she? She shook her head and knocked the thought from her head, hurrying back into her normal pace.  
  
Soon she found herself in front of the Knights and took out her wand.  
  
"No need my dear, just the password this year."  
  
She smiled at the Knight. He spoke rarely, yet whenever he did he rhymed. "Hickledot." she said, putting her wand back into her pocket.  
  
"Good morning, Sir Linchton."  
  
"Have a good day, Miss Marclay." he responded, swinging open to reveal the gap in the wall. She walked through it and into the common room. She hurried through, paying little or no attention to the people inside. She hurried up the spiral staircase to the room she shared with four other girls.  
  
She walked inside to see Cho reading her own Transfiguration book. Marclay climbed into her four-poster and opened her book to the page she had left off on. She winced at the spell she had cast and went on reading, knowing never to disturb another Ravenclaw when they were studying.  
  
Meanwhile, the Slytherin common room was busy as usual. Kellie and Bree were sitting on a couch, going over their Charms homework. Bree was discussing to Kellie the proper way to say a charm that would block a flying object, but Kellie wasn't listening. She was too worried about other things then Charms homework. Like the Dark Mark for example. Why had it been showing more and more lately? Was You-Know-Who getting stronger?  
  
Kellie was also thinking about trying to be a better Slytherin. She often wondered why the Sorting hat put her in Slytherin to begin with! Sure, she was a pureblood like the rest of the Slytherins, but she didn't seem to have that nasty attitude like the others. Maybe she could spend more time with Draco and learn from him. He was her boyfriend after all, but she had been treating him horribly. At that moment she knew she had to make it up to him somehow.  
  
"Kellie? Are you listening to me?" Bree asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, continue," Kellie replied, immediately drowning out Bree's continuing explanation.  
  
Before they knew it, it was lunch time and the Slytherins got up from their various spots in the room and left to go to the Great Hall. Kellie and Bree walked down together, passing other students on their way. They were seated on the far side of the room with the rest of the Slytherins. Kellie sat down next to Draco and Bree sat next to Kellie. Kellie immediately turned to Draco to talk to him.  
  
"I've been thinking, Draco," she started.  
  
"Really? About what? Is that hard for you to do?" he replied with a sly grin on his face. Kellie ignored his comment and continued.  
  
"I know I haven't been the best person towards you, but I know I can be better. I did a lot of thinking upstairs in the common room and maybe you can show me how to be a better Slytherin?" Kellie suggested.  
  
"You mean, you want me to SHOW you how to be a better Slytherin?" Draco asked.  
  
Kellie just looked at him.  
  
"Alright, I will. First lesson, no talking to Gryffindors, unless it's to make fun of them. Us purebloods don't want to get filthy by those Mudbloods. Take that Granger for example."  
  
"Good, I hated Hermione anyways," Kellie said as the golden plates in front of them suddenly appeared to have steaming food on them.  
  
Kellie smiled to herself and started eating. Perhaps this would be a good year after all. She pulled out her schedule from her pocket and placed it in front of her, studying it closely.  
  
"Oh no! We've got Potions next with the Gryffindors!" Bree exclaimed, leaning over to look at the sheet of parchment.  
  
"Yeah well, at least Snape favors us anyways. Besides, it quite fun to watch that Neville blow up stuff as usual!" Kellie exclaimed as her fellow Slytherins joined in a laugh.  
  
"What do we have after Potions?" Draco asked.  
  
"Transfiguration, again with the Gryffindors. But next is Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuffs so that shouldn't be bad!" Kellie explained.  
  
Draco and Bree nodded and went back to eating. As Kellie chewed her food she looked around the Great Hall, eyes gazing and studying people. Her eyes fell on Harry seated at the Gryffindor table. He looked up and smiled at Kellie. Kellie didn't return it, but instead looked away and started talking to Draco who sneered at Harry. Harry frowned and continued eating, wondering what that was all about.  
  
When they were finished eating, Kellie, Bree, and Draco went back up to their dormitories to get their books for their next classes. As they entered the Potions class, most of the Gryffindors were already there.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mudblood, the Weasel and the famous orphan," Draco greeted Hermione, Ron, and Harry as Kellie, Bree, and the other Slytherins sniggered.  
  
"Back off, Malfoy," Harry said, while Hermione held back Ron who looked ready to pounce on Draco for his Mudblood comment.  
  
"Why should I?" Draco retorted as Kellie now stood next to him, arms folded across her chest and the same sneer as Draco plastered across her face.  
  
Harry threw a dirty look at both Kellie and Draco before taking his seat and waiting for class to begin. Kellie, Draco, and the other Slytherins took their seats on the other side of the room as Professor Snape came bursting through the doors, ready to begin class.  
  
"Today, we will be discussing some of the most deadly potions that could ever be created. To begin with, who can tell me what I would get if I mixed lizard tails, eyes of frogs, and the hair of a werewolf?"  
  
Kellies hand flew up into the air before Hermione's. They both looked at each other as Professor Snape called on Kellie first.  
  
"Yes, Miss Jasc?"  
  
"I believe, Professor, that those ingredients would make a sleeping potion so strong that it would take years to wake up, if you ever do," Kellie answered.  
  
"That is correct, Miss Jasc. 5 points to Slytherin."  
  
Kellie smirked at Hermione, whose mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Better close that mouth of yours, Granger. Unless you want to catch flies," Draco said as the Slytherins once again laughed along with him. Kellie could of sworn that Professor Snape was actually smiling himself.  
  
Hermione immediately shut her mouth and the class went on.  
  
As soon as Potions were done, Draco and Kellie headed off together to Transfiguration with professor McGonagall.  
  
"Nice work back there, Draco!" Kellie exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself," Draco replied. "I think you're actually getting the hang of this!"  
  
Kellie blushed at such a nice comment coming from him and they continued on their way down the corridor towards the Transfiguration class.  
  
As professor McGonagall droned on and on about how to turn a quill into a lizard, Kellie put her face in her hands and sighed. The class was too boring. Professor McGonagall finally gave everyone quills to practice on, which was much more interesting than listening to her ramble on.  
  
"Now, say these words and it should work for you if you do it properly and were paying attention," she said, looking at Kellie as she said the last part about paying attention. "Repeat after me, Quillious Lizardo!"  
  
The class did as they were told and Professor McGonagall finally let them have a go at it on their own.  
  
"Quillious Lizardo!" Kellie said as she swished her wand and the quill instantly turned into a lizard and started crawling across her desk. Kellie stared at it in amazement.  
  
"Well done, Miss Jasc! 5 points to Slytherin!" McGonagall said with a smile on her face.  
  
Kellie glanced at Hermione, who's quill had merely sprouted legs, and smirked once again. Hermione glared at her then turned her attention back to Professor McGonagall who had them take notes the rest of class.  
  
Class was finally over and Kellie walked out feeling quite proud of herself. For once, she was answering questions first and doing things the right way. She had never been a good student, but had always had many friends. She was never a very confident student so this brightened her day in a very good way.  
  
Bree came running down the hall shouting something Kellie couldn't understand. She turned around and came face to face with Bree.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kellie asked.  
  
"There's been an attack on some students," Bree said, her voice full of fright and worry. "It's really serious."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"There were three of them," Bree explained as they headed to their final class of the day. "One was Cho Chang, you know, the Ravenclaw."  
  
"Cho Chang?" Kellie stopped and exclaimed.  
  
"I think so. Another was Colin Creevy and the third I think was Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Are they ok? How bad is it?"  
  
"That's the thing that's weird. Cho and Colin passed out but when they woke up they don't remember anything!" Bree exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, that's odd. But what about Ginny?" Kellie asked.  
  
Bree's face fell and she looked at the ground. "They can't find her. She's disappeared. It's really scary."  
  
Kellie began to think. Who would do this to some students? What was happening at Hogwarts? Obviously, it had to have been bad, because at that moment, Professor McGonagall came down the hall, face full of worry, telling everyone to go back to their dormitories. Kellie and Bree looked at each other an shrugged. They made their way back up to the Slytherin common room and sat down on a couch, still talking about the attacks.  
  
One of the older Slytherins, Noah Alexander, came into the room.  
  
"Have you found the girl yet?" Pansy Parkinson asked.  
  
"No, but we're still looking," Noah replied.  
  
"Do you think they'll cancel Quidditch?" Bree asked Kellie.  
  
She shrugged and replied, "Probably. Unless Ginny turns up sometime soon. I wonder where she is?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you reckon You-Know-Who has her?" Bree asked.  
  
"Possibly. I heard he has been growing stronger and with the Dark Mark showing more and more, who knows where he is. He could be plotting his return right this very moment!" Kellie exclaimed.  
  
"This is so not good," Bree said.  
  
That night everyone was to have dinner in their dormitories as a safety precaution.  
  
"Hey maybe if we get lucky, they'll cancel classes!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
The Slytherins cheered. The thought of canceling classes definitely made them a bit happier.  
  
"But what if he comes after us next?" Bree asked with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"He won't. We're all pure-bloods and we all know that he goes after the Muggle-borns first." Kellie reassured her.  
  
"But, Kellie, I am not a pure-blood," Bree whispered to her.  
  
"You're not? I thought you were?" Kellie said.  
  
"No, my mum's a witch but my dad's a Muggle. I'm not safe anymore, am I?"  
  
"Don't be silly. Of course you are. And remember, Dumbledore's still around. As long as Dumbledore's around he won't hurt you."  
  
"Yes, but he's already gotten to 3 students," Bree said glumly.  
  
Kellie didn't know what to say to that.  
  
After dinner was over, many students went to bed in high hopes that classes would be cancelled. Kellie climbed into her four-poster, saying goodnight to Bree, and pulled the curtains around her bed shut. She lay down and soon drifted to sleep, full of worry and concern for her friends. 


	3. Quidditch

C H A P T E R T H R E E  
  
QUIDDITCH "What do you think you're doing? Second day of school and you're going to be late for it!" Nelly Griswald yelled, pulling the blanket off of Marclay. The dark haired Ravenclaw was in her pajamas and had obviously just woken up to get to breakfast on time and her classes.  
  
Marclay glared at her as the sun shone through the high glass window that looked out across the Hogwarts grounds. "What are you talking about? Class doesn't start until ten!"  
  
"It's nine!" Nelly said, going back over to her own four-poster and opened her trunk. "Cho left an hour ago, Bellina and Allieka left twenty minutes ago and tried waking you up." She lectured, pulling out a black robe with her name sewn across the right chest.  
  
"I'm getting up then. Don't worry your butt off of yourself." Marclay grumbled, throwing the covers off of her and jumping onto the cold wood floor. "Messirus Bedritical!" she said waving her wand and the bed made itself in less then a second. She grabbed her robes off of her trunk and quickly dressed herself.  
  
In minutes she was ready to go back downstairs to breakfast. To make sure she would not be late for her first Potions class, she grabbed her book and bag with the needed magical items for the class. She saw Nelly do the same quickly the two walked down to the common's room together.  
  
As soon as she entered the room, Blake magically appeared right in front of her. "Mornin' Nelly, Marclay." he said. He leaned his head over and kissed her lightly on the nose and then took her hand. "I was wondering when you'd come down. I wanted to eat breakfast with you since I didn't get the chance yesterday."  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Marclay said and he laughed.  
  
"It's fine. How's Cho?" he asked, hitting the brick with his wand and letting the two girls walk out of the room before himself.  
  
"After what happened to her yesterday you'd think she would be in with Madam Pomfrey." Marclay said. "She's fine though. Last night she was bouncing off the walls, as usual. The studying got to her again. Have they found Ginny yet? I'm dreadfully worried about the poor girl. She's only a fourth year, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes. Her brothers are all about to have heart attacks, too. Ron wouldn't stop looking for her last night and from what I've heard those two twins keep coming up with ideas about what could have happened to her." Blake said. "Libbie told me Dumbledore's about to throw a clean one."  
  
"I do hope they don't cancel Quidditch." Marclay said, frowning. "We have a meeting today that will probably answer all of our questions."  
  
"I don't think they would. It's not something Madam Hooch or Dumbledore would try. I think they know that it would ruin a lot of the year. Plus, they haven't canceled classes, have they?"  
  
"No, they haven't." Nelly stated. "But I wish they would. As much as I know he's your uncle Marclay, I hate him just the same."  
  
"I hate him sometimes, too." Marclay corrected.  
  
"Yes, well, at least we know he's here to help protect us from You-Know- Who." Blake said. "He used to be a Death-Eater, so he understands how they think. And I doubt he would even think of going back to them."  
  
"No, he wouldn't. Dumbledore is helping protect him here. He wouldn't try to betray him." Marclay said.  
  
"Hello there." the Grey Lady said as she passed by the three of them going up the stairs. She smiled and then disappeared through a wall before they could respond.  
  
"Even the ghosts are helping to look for her." Blake said, shaking his head. "After lunch all prefects are suppose to report to McGonagall's office. She's going to start having us question our houses, make sure no one saw a thing of it happen."  
  
They were now back on the fifth floor, going down the main stairs to the first floor. They all quickly went down the staircases, hurrying for breakfast. As they hit the fourth floor a group of Gryffindor's joined up with them. "Did you hear they think that she was taken into Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Do you suppose anything bad will come of her?"  
  
"She'll probably end up dead."  
  
"She couldn't."  
  
"It's probably some sort of joke she's making to get Potter's attention. Everyone knows she has a thing for him."  
  
Blake rolled his eyes at the younger students making predictions on what had happened. "Go to breakfast and stop your gossiping. We don't need to hear any of it."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." one of them said, turning their head to look at Blake and Marclay. Seeing that the one of them was Head Boy, they quickly hurried down the steps and turned as they hit the first floor.  
  
Blake, Marclay, and Nelly hurried into the dining hall and sat down at the back of the table. They filled their plates up and started eating, only to be interrupted by Dumbledore minutes later, tapping on a glass.  
  
"If I may have your attention for a moment. We have a few announcements to make."  
  
The room became instantly silent. Everyone now had their attention focused on Dumbledore. "As you know, one of our students have gone missing. We will have posters up so that those of you who don't know who she is will be able to identify her if you see her any time soon."  
  
Marclay looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Fred and George sitting beside each other, both in a daze. Ron sat across from them staring at the wall behind the twins. She felt sorry for them right at that moment. Never before had the Weasley twins ever been so dreary. This just took their complete image away from them. Blake suddenly nudged her in the side to make her pay attention to Dumbledore.  
  
"As I said, classes will not be canceled." Dumbledore continued. His face was shallow and he had dark circles around his eyes. "We have Ministry workers coming to Hogwarts to help with the search. You must be in your houserooms by eight at night. No wandering and stay in groups of four or more when you go out into the halls. We can assure you, Hogwarts will be safer then it has ever been before."  
  
"How can you say that?" George demanded, standing up and looking directly at Dumbledore. "In all of these books it says Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the Wizarding World! If it is then tell me this Dumbledore, why isn't my sister sitting here at this table like the rest of us? Who bloody took my sister? I want to know the culprit because we all know that you know who did!"  
  
"Mister Weasley, please, settle down!" Professor McGonagall yelled, standing up and putting her fists on the table. "We have everything under control."  
  
"Please, Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said, putting his hand on her shoulder and forcing her to sit back down. "Mister Weasley, you are correct in knowing that someone broke into Hogwarts and we know who he is. The culprit, or how you so fondly put him was indeed Voldemort."  
  
The entire school gasped, except the Slytherin table that seemed to act as though they knew it was coming at them. "Now, I am sure most of you are eager to get to your classes, so you are excused." Dumbledore said, sitting back down at the table.  
  
Almost as soon as the words exited his mouth, half of the students exited the room. Blake suddenly stood up and went to the teachers table along with all of the other Head's of Houses. As the dining hall started to empty more and more, Marclay looked at the plate of food that was still more then halfway full. "I'm going to class now, I'll meet you there, Nelly."  
  
"I'll go with you. I'd rather not eat. I don't feel so good." Nelly replied, pushing her plate away from her.  
  
The two of them picked up their Potions equipment and walked out of the dining hall. They walked down to the dungeon and walked into the room. Almost as soon as the door closed behind them, it flew open and Professor Snape came bounding in. As usual, he went to the front of the class and looked down at everyone. "As review from last year I would like all of you to go over your medicine potions. If you need any help signal me and I will come. At the end of class I will poison your partner with Gritsfet."  
  
Marclay watched him walk over to his desk and start going over various papers. She looked at Nelly and the two took out their needed ingredients. They started to brew the potion and were done in thirty minutes, the exact time it was suppose to take. Ten minutes later, Professor Snape came walking around. He poisoned Marclay and Nelly gave her the potion.  
  
It worked, just as their potions always did and he excused the two of them. As they made their way back to the common's room, Marclay stopped. "I'd better be early for the Quidditch meeting then late. I'll see you later today."  
  
"All right, and watch your back." Nelly said cautiously. The two departed and Marclay went along the sixth floor corridor to Madam Hooch's office.  
  
She walked inside to see no one there and sat in a seat. She took out her Potions book and started reading through it, knowing that soon the other captains would come pouring in. Being perfectly right, less then ten minutes later the three others were seated in the office awaiting Madam Hooch.  
  
She came walking in, her robes swaying back and forth as she put her broom up against a wall. "Good to see that you're all early for a change." she said. "Now, let's begin. Practice for Quidditch will be held on Mondays for Gryffindor, Tuesdays for Hufflepuff, Thursday Ravenclaw, and Fridays Slytherin." Madam Hooch said to the four captains. She looked over them one by one. Her eyes first landed on George Weasley. How he had managed to convince her to be a captain this year she didn't understand.  
  
He looked disgraceful to her, his blackened mouth, messy hair. The boy was hardly going to make it though the year. Although, she felt a slight dose of pity for him after what had gone on the last day for him and his family. She then looked over at Sarah Leavlie, Hufflepuff's captain. She also had the same blackened mouth. "What happened to the two of you?"  
  
"We ate some gum drops with ink in them." he replied, slouching in his seat. "It was nothing."  
  
She watched him carefully, one of his evil smiles didn't even land on his face. She then looked at the others. "I take it under good notice that the rest of you will be watching yourselves? We are lucky to even be able to play Quidditch. If you don't watch your teams then it might as well be considered over. Dumbledore is a very stubborn man, but he has his soft side. You're lucky on that. Practices will start tomorrow and the first game will be in two weeks. Slytherin versus Gryffindor."  
  
"Why do you even announce it?" George blurted out. "Every year it's always the same. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, same old, same old. Why isn't it ever Hufflepuff against Slytherin? Or Ravenclaw against Gryffindor?"  
  
"It's the rules. Those teams go against each other and that's that." Madam Hooch said, looking at George over her glasses. "If you have anything else to say then say it before I turn you into a mushroom."  
  
A grin jumped upon Sarah Leavily's face. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"She wouldn't."  
  
"Do you think she would?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Madam Hooch looked at the other three students looking at each other with their eyes wide.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. You know teachers aren't allowed to cast spells on their students." Madam Hooch said, turning back towards George. "Now, if you have any disagreements I suggest that you start practicing Mr. Weasley-"  
  
"But Mad-eye did last year!" Kellie declared.  
  
Madam Hooch looked at her, a small smirk on her face. "Did he now? You must realize Miss Jasc that Moody is a very talented wizard and he can uncast spells and hexes better then many Wizards of his age." said Madam Hooch. "Now, as I was going to say- You'd better practice Weasley, for if you don't I'm sure you'll end up on the bottom."  
  
"I'm the best Beater you've ever seen!" George said. "And so is Fred. No Bludger can get past us."  
  
"And what makes you think that?" Marclay asked, jumping up out of her seat and glaring at him. She had her hands on her hips, and her elbows back. "I've seen you get hit in the head and off your broom more then once. I've not been hit off in three years."  
  
"Your just experiencing a run of luck." he said, jumping out of his and coming towards her.  
  
As he came within a foot of her, Kellie was out of her seat behind Marclay. "Weasley, you just have your brother to protect you."  
  
"Sit down the whole lot of you." Madam Hooch ordered, walking over to them. Sarah, a Keeper, sat in her seat staring bewildered at the three of them. "NOW!"  
  
George, not being in the least fazed, let the anger boil over. "How dare YOU insult me?" he yelled, looking over at her. "You're just a lousy Slytherin. None of you have any talent, for those who did left four years ago!"  
  
"Shut up, George." Marclay said, her eyebrows scrunching up in frustration. "If anyone's lousy it's you."  
  
"Diggle, you just think you're high and mighty because of your prefect self, don't you?" he asked, turning towards her. "Well you're not. You just have the money and power. You're dad buys you your popularity and success, just like his dad did for hi-"  
  
Slap!  
  
Her face was bright red from anger, almost matching his hair. Tears had started to fall from her eyes as he let the insults pour from his mouth. Kellie had shut him up by her flat palm. The two girls knew each other from Marclay's visits to the Jasc's house, but had never really talked. This kept them on each other's sides, and George the minority of the fight.  
  
"Weasley if I hear another word out of your mouth-"  
  
"SHUT UP THE WHOLE LOT OF YOU!" Madam Hooch yelled above their chatter. They all stopped and looked at her, their eyes wide. "Thank you. Now take your seats, we have a meeting to finish. You should all know not be acting in such a manner, especially with what's been going on."  
  
"Sorry, Madam Hooch." Marclay said.  
  
"Won't happen again." Kellie said, sitting down.  
  
George went right to his seat and sat, staring blankly at Madam Hooch as though someone had hexed him.  
  
"Now, to continue, I will meet you on the field to monitor your first three practices. Then, following that, you will do it on your own, checking in to verify you are practicing." she said, glancing at the four of them. "Now, to wrap up this meeting, I have one last thing to say. We will be playing a game in March against Durmstrung. They proposed this last year during the Tournament. Though the game will be at high risk, we will have extra precautions. In January we will be holding practices and games to determine which players will be playing. Any questions?" she asked. Seeing no response, she smiled. "You're dismissed. Go immediately to your classes, only stopping in your dormitories to pick up items needed. Good-bye."  
  
She gathered her things, nodding at them. She then walked out of the classroom, out of their site. Marclay looked over at George as she picked up her Transfiguration scroll and quill. Her eyes were still red, stating she had cried prior to that moment, yet everything else seemed perfectly fine with her.  
  
A huff came from her throat as she stuck her head up in the air. "Street rat." she mumbled, just loud enough so he heard the words clearly. Then before he could say anything about it, she left the room.  
  
Kellie had already left, but Sarah was just leaving for her class. The two walked out together, but then parted as they reached the staircase. Sarah went down and Marclay went up. She got halfway up the staircase before tears started to fall down her cheeks again. She collapsed onto one of the steps and covered her eyes with her hands so no one could see her tears.  
  
Suddenly the stairs started to move to the right. She grabbed onto the stone rail and looked down. Never, not once, in her years at Hogwarts had the stairs moved when she had been on them and this frightened her. She had watched students on them while they rotated, but this was a completely different experience for her to handle. The stone beneath her was rumbling. The wall seemed to be moving up, and finally it all stopped. It was now leading up to a door that lead to the seventh floor still. She quickly hopped to her feet, eager to get off of them before they started moving again. She held the rail tightly as she took her first step onto stable ground.  
  
"Marclay!" she stopped and turned to see George behind her, running up the stairs. As he became closer to her, she realized that the white of his eyes was red from lack of sleep, and most likely tears.  
  
"What is it? I don't want to talk to you." she said, looking away from him.  
  
"I-er, um- I wanted to say sorry. None of it was true. You're a good Beater, I just got carried away."  
  
"Yes, well, some things are inexcusable. I have to go." she turned on her heel, not wanting to see his sullen face.  
  
"I really am sorry." he said, turning and going back down the stairs. She turned on the tip of her toe and looked at him.  
  
"That!" she called, catching his attention. He turned and looked at her, hoping she was about to forgive him. "That, I highly doubt."  
  
She walked away, hurrying down the hall. He did the same, both going back to their houses. When she arrived she mumbled the password to the Knight and stomped through the common's room and up the stairs to her room. When she entered, she saw no one inside, she so closed the door and went to her four-poster. There she laid her head down on her pillow, letting the tears fall from her eyes.  
  
"Marclay!" Cho called, coming into the room. She walked over to the four- poster bed and sat down next to her. "What happened?"  
  
Marclay turned over and looked at Cho. "It's just," she said. Not wanting Cho to know the real reason she was crying, she quickly came up with a lie. "I'm just so upset with what's been going on. It scares me that You-Know- Who broke in here. It makes you wonder if we are really safe."  
  
"It's okay, we all feel the same way. Now, come down to the common room. We need to learn about what will be happening with Quidditch this year." Cho said, pulling Marclay's hand to force her out of the bed. Marclay got to her feet and followed Cho down to the common room, wiping her tears away. She sat down in one of the chairs as all of the teams Quidditch players gathered around her.  
  
"Tell us, we need to know what to expect!" Lisa exclaimed, sitting down in a nearby chair. Marclay forced a smile on her face and looked at the six team members around her.  
  
"The good news is Quidditch isn't canceled. The bad news is we still only have three weeks to practice. In the spring Durmstrung will be coming here to play a game against and there will be try-outs in January to determine who will be on the team." she said, now a broad smile on her face. "Our first game will be played against Hufflepuff again."  
  
"That was expected." Stewart Ackerly said, standing up. "I've got to go to the library, Binns gave us a bunch of homework."  
  
As he said this Lisa, Padma, and Terry Boot jumped from their seats.  
  
"We've all got to study." Lisa said. "We'll see you at dinner."  
  
"Bye." Marclay said, watching them exit the common room.  
  
"I've got to go check up on a few things." Carrie said, excusing herself up to her dorm room.  
  
Marclay started talking to Cho about what they would be doing for their upcoming practice. The two of them laughed about how they were going to beat Hufflepuff to the ground again. They then played a game of Wizard's Chess before readying themselves for their Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid.  
  
As Kellie headed back to the Slytherin common room after the Quidditch meeting, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit bad about slapping George like that. But, then again, he DID make fun of Marclay, so in a way, he deserved it! Sure, he was a Gryffindor but slapping someone- Kellie never thought she'd ever do it.  
  
Kellie entered the dormitory and was immediately surrounded by her fellow Slytherins, all asking about what happened at the meeting and when their practices were. Kellie walked over to the center of the room and the Slytherins gathered around her, waiting for her to explain.  
  
"Ok, I know you're all excited about the upcoming Quidditch season and I have some important news for you. First, our practice day is Friday and we only have 3 weeks to start practicing before we play our first match which is, of course, against Gryffindor."  
  
"Why do we always play Gryffindor?" Pansy, a Chaser, asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we'll beat them this year!" Kellie said as the Slytherins cheered.  
  
After the noise died down, Kellie continued explaining, "Now, in March there will be a small tournament against students from Drumstrang. In January there will be tryout to see who is on the team. We need to practice no matter what the weather is like. We are going to be the best team that Hogwarts has seen in ages!"  
  
Once again, the Slytherins cheered in delight. Kellie had gotten them pumped up and ready to practice.  
  
"Alright, now let's go to our classes!" Kellie said as she and Bree grabbed their books they needed and left the common room. The two chatted as they walked along the corridor, going to Divination with Professor Trelawney.  
  
"I'm so relieved that Quidditch wasn't cancelled this year!" Bree said with excitement. "I just know we'll win the Quidditch Cup! We've got to!"  
  
Kellie nodded and replied, "Yup! We've just got to make sure that we practice and prepare. If it weren't for that Potter and his crummy Firebolt, we would beat Gryffindor every time we played them!"  
  
"CRUMMY! Kellie, the Firebolt is top of the line model! How do you expect to get any better than that?" Bree exclaimed as she pulled down the stairs that led up to Professor Trelawney's room.  
  
Kellie smiled and replied, "Just wait 'til Christmas, Bree. You'll see."  
  
Bree gave her a curious look but decided to drop it, knowing that Kellie would tell her when she was ready. The two friends sat down on a few cushiony chairs next to each other and continued with their chatter until Professor Trelawney entered the room.  
  
"Good afternoon class! Today we will be studying tea leaves. I will be giving each of you a cup of tea and you will look into it and tell me what you see. This is a bit of a touch up of last years work but I think it is a good way to start the year!"  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes. Everyone knew that Professor Trelawney was crazy. She was always predicting deaths and other such nonsense- most of which didn't even come true.  
  
She gave Kellie and Bree a cup and filled it with tea. Kellie looked into the cup, only seeing dark liquid swirling about and sniggered.  
  
'This whole class is a waste of time,' she thought.  
  
"Oooh! Professor! What does this mean?" another Slytherin named Blaise asked.  
  
Professor Trelawney came over to her and looked in. "You, my dear, will have bad luck in the upcoming weeks. Oh and next class, please try not to be late for it seems you will have a mishap in the halls."  
  
Blaise's eyes widened and Kellie and Bree laughed.  
  
The class flew by and before they knew it, it was time for the Slytherins to go to Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid out on the Hogwarts grounds. They had all gathered out on the grass with the Gryffindors (Ron looking unusually glum) and Hagrid was about to explain what they were going to do for the day when all of the sudden they heard this load BANG! which caused the whole class to jump about a foot in the air. Kellie's eyes immediately went to the air and she let out a small scream. Placing her hand over her mouth and using her free one, she pointed towards the sky. The rest of the class looked up, wondering what was going on and they all gasped at what they saw hovering above the Forbidden Forest.  
  
The Dark Mark had appeared once more.  
  
"E-Everyone inside! Quickly now! Follow me!" Hagrid yelled as the class followed him into the Great Hall, having to run to keep up with the giants long strides.  
  
The students entered the Great Hall where they met Dumbledore, the other teachers, and the whole school seated at their House tables obviously waiting for a meeting of some sort. Kellie and her fellow Slytherins went to sit at their table as the Gryffindors went to theirs. All eyes were on Dumbledore who seemed to look deeply worried and afraid.  
  
"Never, in all my years, has the Dark Mark ever shown up this close to Hogwarts. I know that this is a troubled time for everyone but I must ask that you remain calm. We will be keeping you here tonight inside the Great Hall until we search the school and make sure it is safe to return to your dormitories," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"You don't think You-Know-Who's here do you?" a Hufflepuff girl asked.  
  
"At this point I cannot say yes or no. It is likely that he could very well be in the school halls, roaming about, but that chance is slim. Just stay calm and perhaps we should have a nice, warm meal."  
  
Plates and goblets had suddenly appeared in front of everyone and food covered the tables.  
  
Kellie merely stared down at her plate, face full of worry and head full of thoughts. Bree tried to eat a little, but stopped because she complained she felt too sick to eat.  
  
As soon as everyone was done eating, the students all got up from their seats as Dumbledore swished his wand and the tables disappeared. With another swish of his wand, hundreds of large, fluffy sleeping bags appeared all over the room. Kellie, Bree, and Draco chose three that were all in a row next to each other. Kellie sat down and brought her knees to her chest. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.  
  
She looked around the room, observing how everyone was dealing with this horrible news. She saw Dumbledore talk to Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Flitwick, each other their faces looking stern and worried. Mr. Filch was walking around with his cat, Mrs. Norris, observing everyone and making sure everyone was here. Fred, George, and Ron Weasley were seated together, trying to hold a conversation going. Kellie decide to get up and apologize to George for hitting him earlier that day.  
  
She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want, Jasc?" he greeted.  
  
"I need to talk to you. In private, please," Kellie said, leading George away from the small group.  
  
"What is it?" George asked.  
  
"It's about what happened at the Quidditch meeting. I just wanted to say sorry. I've never hit anyone, because it's just not my nature to. I know you're probably thinking, 'Oh she's a Slytherin. She's just like the others. Cruel and cold-hearted.' but it's not true. I really am sorry about that and, well, even though I'm a Slytherin, I want to be friends, George."  
  
George stared at her for a few moments, probably trying to figure out if this was a joke.  
  
Finally, he replied, "Do you mean it?"  
  
"Every word," Kellie said.  
  
"All is forgiven. Just, please, don't do it again. You have a hard hit, Kellie. No wonder you're a Beater."  
  
Kellie smiled and blushed a little then replied, "Thanks. And I won't do it again."  
  
She turned and started to walk away but stopped to tell him one more thing. "By the way, George, that ink on your mouth doesn't do a thing for you!"  
  
With this said, she turned and walked back to her sleeping bag and sat down next to Draco and Bree again.  
  
"I bet they will cancel Quidditch now!" Bree said with a frown.  
  
"I know. It's not fair! We had practices coming up and everything!" Kellie said.  
  
"Well, maybe they won't cancel it. There's always a chance," Draco added.  
  
"You're right. What use is it sitting here worrying when we don't even know if its going to happen or not?" Kellie said with a small smile.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait it out and see what happens," Bree said.  
  
Kellie nodded and lay back in her sleeping bag. She heard Dumbledore's voice ring out through the hall, "Lights out in 10 minutes!" She climbed inside her sleeping bag and lay on her stomach, watching everyone scramble to a spot. Her eyes fell once again on Harry, who was watching her, too. She gave him a smile hoping to get one in return, but all he did was look at her then turn away to talk to Hermione.  
  
Kellie frowned then rolled over to face Draco. The lights went off and everything was dark with the exception of a few candles floating around by the ceiling.  
  
"Draco?" Kellie whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"Do you reckon we're safe?" she asked him.  
  
"I wish I knew, but I don't. Don't worry though, I'm sure we'll be ok."  
  
Kellie sighed and rolled over onto her back. She stared at the ceiling for a while before falling asleep thinking about Voldemort and how safe they really were at Hogwarts. 


	4. Sleeping Elixir

C H A P T E R F O U R  
  
SLEEPING ELIXIR Anna, Blake, Marclay, and Jeffrey Niblin, all Ravenclaws that were above the rest of their house, all had gone to rest near the door way where they would be able to watch most of the Ravenclaw students. Since last year, most of the Death Eaters revolts had become less and less often, but now no one knew what to expect from them.  
  
The Ministry of Magic had sent in six other wizards to help with keeping Hogwarts grounds safe and find small Ginny Weasley. Since they had apparated six hours ago, many rumors had started. The Weasley's were at the center of most, but Slytherins were silently being accused of sending up the Dark Mark. With the whispers circulating around the dining hall, not many people could find the strength to sleep, especially the house prefects.  
  
One of them would have to take their turn in getting up to silence a student who wouldn't hush their voice or got too excited. The Ravenclaw's seemed luckier then the others though, for most of the students in their house had either fallen off into a sleep, or they were silently studying. Hufflepuff sat mumbling in small groups, being their usual selves. Slytherins would shout at people if they tried to even accuse them of the smallest thing, or they would jump up waving their wand, only to be silenced by Mr. Filch or Professor Dumbledore (Whom had chosen to keep his stay with the students to protect them if anything of the bad sort happened). Gryffindor chose to keep silent. Most of them were asleep except a few of them who were gathered in a group comforting one of the Weasley boys.  
  
This was one of Dumbledore's main attractions. He had to keep going over to tell the students various things. George kept crying out about how the Dark Mark only appeared when someone had been murdered. This meant, to him, Ginny was dead. This would then, in return, cause Ron to go hay-wire and start crying about how he should have been there to protect her. Fred would then slap both of them or stand up and start pacing. His mumbles filled the entire room and echoed off of the walls. The made it hard for anyone even slightly awake to sleep.  
  
After a few times of this happening, Dumbledore sent Mr. Filch to find Professor Snape. Marclay stretched her ears, knowing that Dumbledore had something up his sleeve.  
  
Blake lay in his sleeping bag with his arms folded upon it and looking up at the dark ceiling portraying the nights sky. As George started up again he looked over at Marclay. "Will he ever shut up? If I wasn't in my right mind I would send a curse to him."  
  
"Don't speak of such things." Marclay said, browsing through the 'Beaters Bible' a book by Brutus Scrimgeour. "It might end up coming back at you and you'll have a curse to deal with. Right, Anna?"  
  
"It's true. Trelawny told you about how you would have something dark played upon you in the next month." Anna replied, looking over at them from her gaze towards a group of huddled Hufflepuffs. "They're planning something. I can feel it in my bones."  
  
"I can't. They're just being normal kids." Jeffery said.  
  
"Well," Blake grumbled. "I don't care what anyone says. Trelawny's predicted I would be a Keeper in my first year. How she got that I have not a clue, but it has never happened."  
  
"You would never touch a Quaffle." Marclay mumbled, knowing he wouldn't hear her or even care what she had said.  
  
"Someone needs to hit the three of them with a tranquilizer." Anna declared, watching Fred jump to his feet and start pacing once more. "If they don't one of them will be killed."  
  
"I don't get what Dumbledore is thinking letting the three of them carry on like that. Sooner or later everyone in here will be awake." Blake said, rolling over and covering his head with the sleeping bag.  
  
Both Anna and Marclay shook their heads. "I think Dumbledore knows exactly what he is doing." Anna stated, watching Professor Snape come storming in. He went straight to Dumbledore and the two of them exchanged a few words. Then as quickly as he had entered, he was gone again.  
  
"I'm going to go join in on the fun." Marclay said, her face lighting up.  
  
"Oh no you are not!" Blake said, sitting up and pushing the sleeping bag off of him. "I will not allow someone from my house to go associate with those bag-heads."  
  
"Whatever you say." Marclay said. She stood up and walked over to a small table that had been set up with drinks. She took two of the hot chocolates.  
  
"What are you doing, Marclay?" Blake asked. He was on his feet and headed towards her. "If you're undermining my authority then I shall have to report you."  
  
"No use in depriving a girl of her liquids." Jeffrey laughed, knowing she was trying to push Blake to his limits.  
  
She took a sip out of one of the cups and grinned. "You know, you need to lighten up about this whole thing. The Mark may have appeared, but you've gone crazy. And if you ask me, that is much worse."  
  
She walked past him and gave Anna a cup of the hot chocolate. "Thank you." Anna said, drinking some of it.  
  
"Well, it's not like we're going to go to sleep any time soon. Might as well keep warm." Marclay smiled at Blake and patted his cheek. "I'm sorry. I just don't realize what being Head Boy is like. All of the responsibility. Why don't you try and sleep? I don't think that they'll be at it for much longer."  
  
"I'm going to go chat with Bridgette and Kevin." Blake said, smiling at her and walking over to two other seventh year Ravenclaws.  
  
"I'd watch it Mar, he's getting mad, and that's not a good thing." Jeffrey stated, pulling out a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
That boy needs some serious help. He's worse then any other Head Boy before him. He will definitely drive someone mad." Anna stated, focusing in on the Hufflepuffs once more.  
  
"Ew- Toe Jam!" Jeffrey exclaimed, spitting out a gray bean.  
  
Marclay looked to the direction Anna was looking. She shook her head to see Benedict Lugwart, a seventh year that Anna secretly admired. "Go talk to the big oaf. Watching from afar won't get you anywhere."  
  
"No, it won't. But it is safer this way." Anna replied, smiling to herself. "Plus, I believe I heard a rumor that he was going with Flora Neelar, that small fourth year."  
  
"Yes, well that won't last long. The two of them are complete opposites." Marclay cleared, looking at the tiny girl. "I'm going to visit Gryffindor."  
  
"Don't let Blake catch you. He might put a curse on you." Jeffrey laughed, looking up at her.  
  
"If he did that he wouldn't be alive to see me cast it off." Marclay laughed, "Nor would he be able to understand what he had just ruined."  
  
"At least we know he is busy for the time being." Anna said and focused back in on Benedict.  
  
Marclay shook her head and walked past Anna towards the Gryffindor group. She took three hot chocolates off of the table and held them between her two hands carefully. She went and followed Fred as he paced towards the wall. As he turned he jumped back and his eyes went wide. A moment after he collected himself, his eyebrows raised up. "What do you want?"  
  
"To poison you. Want some?" she asked, holding the cups towards him.  
  
"After that little gesture, no." he said, walking past her.  
  
"You know, I should be the one that's mad at you." Marclay declared. "You won't let half of us go to sleep with your nonsense. And here I come, offering you a drink to say that I accept the face that you're upset and you act this way. You're lucky I haven't cursed you."  
  
"Cursed me?" he asked, turning on his heel and glaring at her. "You offered me a drink and said it was poisoned-"  
  
"No, I said that I wanted to poison you. I never once said it was poisoned." she said. "Now take one of these before I pour them all over you."  
  
"Fine." he said, taking the cup that was nearest to him. He looked up towards her, dark bags underneath his eyes. The prankster inside him seemed to have disappeared completely now, just like it had from George. And Ron, he was completely not himself.  
  
Fred plopped himself down upon the ground and drank the hot chocolate.  
  
"Just a minute." Marclay said, and brought the other two cups over to George and Ron. "You two look like you're about ready to die from exhaustion. Don't worry, she's not dead. Everything will be fine come morning."  
  
"Thanks." Ron said, rubbing his red eyes. "Greatly appreciated."  
  
"Yeah." George offered, taking the drink from her. He looked back down at the ground, trying to hide some of his pain.  
  
"You're welcome, and keep your hopes up. No one ever survived when-"  
  
"Thank you Miss Diggle." Dumbledore said, nodding at her with a warning of not to continue.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." Marclay said, smiling at the old bearded man. "Good to see you're keeping your watch up. Glad to know that someone here is watching what's going on."  
  
"Yes, and I am glad to see a smile on someone's face." he said. "Now run along. I'm sure you'll be wanting some sleep so you won't be tired when tomorrow comes along."  
  
"That I don't want." Marclay said. "I hope that everything goes well tonight."  
  
She then turned and walked back to the slouching Fred. She sat down beside him and looked down at the spot he had placed his hot chocolate.  
  
"You know, this whole business with Ginny will drive me mad." he said, looking up at her. "Mum and Dad are coming in the morning. They want to be here to help with the search and they don't want us to be so worried."  
  
"I must say, no one wants you as worried as you are." Marclay said, looking up at him. "Blake says your driving him mad, but I think he's driving everybody else mad with his endless amount of complaints."  
  
"Dumbledore's asked Snape to wipe him up a relaxation potion so we'll settle down. It's as though they've never experienced a family member that was kidnapped by the Dark Lord."  
  
"They probably have. I know Snape has, I have, and even Dumbledore probably has. It just takes a matter of time in searching for people and looking for hopes most of all. Especially when you think they won't be found." she offered.  
  
"It's amazing how you can look down on something and never realize it is really there. Then the moment it goes missing you are completely involved. You become drained until you find it." Fred described, meaning Ginny. "Right now I wish I could call up a summoning charm and she would be right in front of me. Like when I lose one of my wands or candies. I keep saying 'Accio!' and hoping she'll appear, but nothing happens.  
  
"You don't think that she's really dead, do you? With all of the stuff George keeps saying you can't help but worry. The Dark Mark doesn't mean that she's dead-or does it? I mean, if she is don't you think they would have found her by now?"  
  
"I really don't know if they would have. No one has gone to look in the forest for her yet, not since it appeared any ways. They're too scared that the Death Eaters will come out and kill them, I think. It was probably a lure to see how many students or Professors would run into the forest to see who had died." Marclay said, watching him turn the cup around and around on the floor.  
  
All fell silent between the two as he focused most of his energy on the cups movement and she carefully watched him, not wanting to make a sound. After a few moments of this, she reached her hands out and held them on his. "Stop! That is driving me insane."  
  
"Sorry." he said, jumping at her touch. He drew his hands into his lap and looked up at her. "Marclay?"  
  
"What?" she asked, taking her own hands and placing them on her knees.  
  
"I was wondering, is it true you and Snape are related?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, he's my uncle." she answered, looking back down on the bricks.  
  
"My mother was a Hufflepuff, but she is also Snape's sister. That's how she met my father."  
  
"And Snape was a Death Eater, wasn't he?"  
  
"Of course he was. Most of my family was in the beginning." she whispered. "When You-Know-Who started rising to power he also killed my Uncle Isolan, for he rebelled. That was when those who were followers left and went into hiding. At the time I wasn't even alive. It wasn't until I was seven that my parents told me about the entire incident. They all have the Dark Mark on their arms and they burn every so often, as though to be summoned by Him. I would never have thought it of my family."  
  
"I would have never." Fred said. He looked at her with his eyes wide. "Do you think he'll try to come after you while you're here?"  
  
"I highly doubt that. He probably doesn't even know I exist."  
  
"If I were him I wouldn't be able not to know you exist." Fred said. Almost right after the words left his mouth, his face became shocked.  
  
"I-er-I meant that-"  
  
"It's okay. I know what you meant." Marclay laughed. Her cheeks were starting to blush as she nervously looked away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Don't be. I needed a confidence boost."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Just everything that has been going on lately. People have just been thinking entirely about nothing. Some have good reason to, but those who don't could ruin someone's life with their outrageous comments." she explained.  
  
"You're talking about, George." Fred stated, looking over at his sulking twin. "He told me about it. Seemed slightly upset at himself."  
  
Marclay looked at him, her eyes dull and wide. "Well not just him. I'm beginning to think Blake doesn't even think I exist. I'm just an after thought. At least when Quidditch starts up again I'll be able to forget about him for a change."  
  
"Oh, yes, the wonderful, Prefect Blake. I forgot about him the moment he didn't talk to me, which would have been six years ago."  
  
"Really? That long?"  
  
"Probably longer. Other then when he catches me misbehaving. I'm a 'no good, trouble making brat, that doesn't know how to act my age' according to him." Fred explained, glaring past her towards the wall. Silence over took the two of them once more, but this time only momentarily. Dumbledore was suddenly standing over the two of them with Professor Snape at his side.  
  
"Thank you Miss Diggle for taking Mister Weasley's mind off of things." Dumbledore said, smiling down at her. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take him from you."  
  
"I'd rather not take it Professor. I'm fine now, really. I think I could go to sleep." Fred stated. "Or just stare at the ceiling until morning."  
  
"Yes, but your brothers cannot. I suggest you take it. You might end up wired once more." Professor Snape said, looking down his nose at Fred. He had his black hair hanging slightly in his face like most days, and his black robes swept across the floor. "Plus, I am sure Miss Diggle has better things to do then entertain you."  
  
"Please, Mister Weasley." Dumbledore said, putting his hand out for Fred to take. "The potion will wear off before morning."  
  
"All right." Fred said, pushing himself up off of the ground.  
  
Dumbledore took him off towards his brothers and Professor Snape looked down at Marclay.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you, associating with those pranksters. I thought you were better then that." he sneered.  
  
"Seriously Uncle, why must you always put down the Gryffindors? Slytherins are not as prefect as you think they are." she declared, standing up.  
  
"I just don't want you associating with him. It means you might end up turning out like them." Professor Snape said, looking down at her.  
  
"Exactly, I MIGHT end up. Not I will. Plus, I see no harm in trying to cheer them up. You aren't even taking a second glance at them." Marclay said, walking over to where Anna was laying down. "Don't doubt me. I know exactly what I am doing and I am sure nothing bad will come of it."  
  
"Just don't make it a habit." he said, turning on his heel and walking over to Dumbledore.  
  
"Just don't make it a habit, what a bloody fool!" she said to herself, stepping over a sleeping girl. "I'd never make it a habit."  
  
"I don't understand why you like talking with them. It's just good you're on Dumbledore's good side." Blake said, walking over to her from where he had been. "I'll be sleeping over by Bridgette and Kevin. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
She stood still, watching him go over and pick up his things off of the floor where he was going to sleep earlier. As he walked back by her he looked at her. "Close your mouth, you don't need to look like a stupid frog."  
  
She had half a mind not to hit him right at that very moment. She held back the temptation and stomped over towards Anna. "I really can't believe him. If he doesn't start acting like a human then he can forget about coming over to my family's house for Christmas dinner."  
  
"I think he can forget about more then that." Anna said, opening her eyes. She stretched out on the sleeping bag and then curled over into a ball.  
  
She turned and looked over just in time to see Ron drinking out of a golden goblet and Dumbledore handing Fred and George matching goblets. The three of them looked extremely drowsy right after drinking the potion. George dropped the goblet he held as he slowly fell down onto his sleeping bag. Before Fred did the same, Professor Snape grabbed the goblet. Ron fell slowly to the floor, the cup staying in his hand.  
  
"Sleeping elixir." Jeffrey mumbled, watching them all snuggle against the floor. "You learn it your seventh year, and it usually knocks the person out."  
  
"I know." said Marclay. "I was taught it two years ago."  
  
"Of course you were." Jeffrey replied.  
  
"They'll be awake in six hours. That's as long as it usually lasts. Professor Snape wouldn't make it any stronger then that. If you do then the person could go into a deep sleep that you could never wake up from." Anna said. "Snape is good, but he's not that good. Not even Dumbledore could master it."  
  
"I thought Fred told me it was a relaxing potion."  
  
"That's probably what they told him so that he wouldn't get all upset over the whole thing." Jeffrey stated.  
  
"Oh well, I don't really care much about it. They'll probably serve it to some of the other students that won't go to sleep. You'll be one of them if you don't lay down." Anna stated.  
  
Just moments after she said this, Professor Snape and Dumbledore started going around and handing out some of it to the students that weren't giving in to an ounce of sleep. Marclay folded her arms and looked down at Anna. "I'd like to give some of that to Blake. Maybe then he would keep his big mouth shut."  
  
"I don't think the two of you will last through the week. Not with how it is going right now." Anna mumbled, for sleep was starting to take her over.  
  
"We won't last for two days." Marclay flared, sitting down and pulling the sleeping bag over her. She laid down and pulled the sleeping bag over her head. "URGGHH!" Anna started laughing and Marclay removed the blanket from over her head. "What?"  
  
"I think you just woke about half of the room. That was really loud." Jeffrey snickered, looking over across everyone. "Good job though, you got Blake's attention. He's looking over here."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not going to talk to him for a month!" Marclay declared, sinking deeper into the sleeping bag. "He can go get eaten by a dragon. I'm sure no one would really care."  
  
"You don't mean that, do you?" Anna asked, trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"I mean every word of it." Marclay said, closing her eyes.  
  
"Just as long as you aren't lying about it."  
  
Marclay ignored Anna and turned onto her side, trying to block out everything. From what she could tell it was extremely late at night and in the next couple of hours her worries would only be being awake enough for class- if they had classes. For all she knew they would be stuck in this room for the next year.  
  
She heard Anna mumbling beside her, but quickly closed her ears. She focused her mind on her History of Magic class, trying to determine if Professor Binns really knew what he was talking about.  
  
Kellie Jasc sat full of worry on her sleeping bag against the wall. Now that Fred, George, and Ron Weasley were sleeping, there wasn't much to watch. She didn't feel like sleeping at the moment, but no one did. Many people were sitting in small groups, whispering about the events that had taken place. She glanced over at Draco, sleeping peacefully beside her, as if nothing had even happened. Bree was sleeping too, tossing and turning. She saw Harry, still up, sitting on top of his sleeping bag doing the exact same thing as Kellie- watching people.  
  
Professor Snape was still walking about, giving a sleeping potion to those who needed it.  
  
"Miss Jasc? Would you like some?" he asked when he reached her.  
  
"No thank you, Sir. I think I'll just stay up for now," she refused.  
  
Professor Snape left her alone with that and moved on to the other Slytherins around her. She saw Noah and Alexia, two heads of Slytherin talking to Dumbledore. They seemed to be very worried about something, talking fast and nodding every once in a while, but Kellie couldn't make out what they were saying. She longed to know what they were talking about, but knew that she should stay out of it.  
  
Her eyes wandered around the room, pausing only to observe a few people. Her green eyes landed on Harry once more and as much as she wanted to turn away, she couldn't. His face looked pale and he had dark bags under his green eyes. Ron was his best friend and she knew that Ginny's disappearance was a both to Harry as much as it was to Ron and his brothers. No one seemed to be very happy at the moment.  
  
Harry's eyes lifted from staring at the ground and looked straight into Kellie's green ones. 'Turn away. Don't stare!' Kellie scolded herself. But it was no use, her eyes were glued to his. He smiled at her for the first time in a long time, but Kellie just sat there, staring like a fool. She finally snapped out of it and looked back at the ground. She knew Harry liked, her but it would never work out. How could a Gryffindor and a Slytherin ever be friends, much less date? It just wasn't right. Harry frowned and continued to look around.  
  
Gryffindors had never liked Slytherins for as long as Hogwarts has been around and everyone knew that. It was just common sense. Slytherins were mainly made of purebloods and thought they were much higher on the social status than Gryffindors. Kellie didn't think this was true. Many people also thought they were rude to others just because they had problems. Sure, she did have anger built up inside her, but she wasn't about to let it out on others like most people did. True, she did slap George, but it was only because he had really sent her over the edge with anger. And she did apologize for that, but still felt bad about it.  
  
Kellie then saw shoes standing right in front of her. She lifted her head and saw none other than Harry Potter.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" she asked.  
  
"I was wondering if I could join you? You look like you could use some company," he offered.  
  
"If you want. I'm not much fun tonight just to warn you," Kellie warned, still hugging her knees to her chest as if it were a safety.  
  
Harry sat down and looked around. Many people were already sleeping but the teachers were still alert and walking about, checking in on people every now and then.  
  
"So, weird stuff isn't it?" Harry said, meaning the kidnapping and the Mark, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, it is. Do you think she's still alive? I mean, she's a smart girl; she knows how to handle herself."  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm not sure. There is a chance but no one really knows for sure. I mean, half the teachers have been looking and the Ministry has already been drug into this."  
  
"Yeah. I reckon Quidditch will be cancelled now for sure. Shame really. She was such a sweet kid. Why does this always happen to the good people? Why couldn't it of been me instead?" Kellie thought out loud.  
  
Harry just stared at her. "Why do you wish it were you?"  
  
"Because. Good people should have bad things happen to them. It should've been me."  
  
"But you are a good person, Kellie," Harry said.  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Why's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I slapped George today," Kellie said, now looking at the ground.  
  
"You did?" Harry said in amazement.  
  
Kellie only nodded. "I didn't mean to! He just made me so mad and I don't know what happened. I shouldn't have done it."  
  
"We all get mad every once in a while. It's ok, really."  
  
Kellie was silent for a while after that, thinking about Harry's words. He was right, of course. He was always right.  
  
"Well, I guess we should get some sleep," Harry suggested after the awkward moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"So, I'll, uh, see you later?" Harry asked hopefully as he got up from where he was sitting.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good," Kellie replied with a small smile.  
  
"All right, good night then," Harry said as he turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Harry!" Kellie yelled out, causing him to stop and turn back around.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Thanks for everything."  
  
"No problem," Harry replied with a smile as he walked back towards his sleeping bag. Seconds later he lay down flat on top of it.  
  
Kellie lay back down inside of hers and tried to sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn't. She stared at the ceiling that was now starting to show hints of daylight. There was no use of sleeping when it was almost morning anyways.  
  
"Feeling troubled, Miss Jasc?" a voice asked.  
  
Kellie's eyes flew upward and she saw the old face of Dumbledore, leaning down over her.  
  
"Just a little bit," she replied, now sitting up to talk.  
  
"I saw you talking with Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oh, that. It was nothing grandfather, really," she lied.  
  
"Well, ok then. Do you want to talk about anything?"  
  
Kellie thought for a moment about Draco, Harry, Ginny's disappearance, and everything that had been happening in her life. Her thoughts seemed to be jumbling around in her head, making her even more confused than she already was.  
  
"Well, there are a few things," she started.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Do you think Ginny's alive? I feel so horrible about what happened. The poor child must be so afraid. And what about her parents? How are they taking this?" Kellie started.  
  
"As of right now, Kellie, I cannot be sure if she is alive or not. The Ministry workers are out looking for her this very moment and will not give up until they find her, dead or alive. As for her parents, they will be coming in tomorrow with Percy, Bill and Charlie," Dumbledore informed her. "Do you have any more questions?"  
  
"Actually, there is one thing that has been bothering me lately."  
  
"Just one?" Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Well, more than one but this one more than the others. Why am I even in Slytherin? Harry doesn't even talk to me hardly because of it and when he does it's really awkward. Everyone thinks Slytherins are so mean and I just don't get it!"  
  
"I think perhaps you were put here because you belonged here, Miss Jasc. The Sorting Hat must have had a good reason to put you here, because obviously it thought you belonged here. Trust me, Miss Jasc, your relationship with the young Mr. Potter is not in danger from what I have noticed," Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
Kellie smiled and nodded as Dumbledore got up and walked away. Satisfied with this, Kellie lay back down and stared at the ceiling once more.  
  
Morning came exceptionally fast and Kellie didn't sleep the entire night like most people. Many were afraid to close their eyes for fear that Voldemort would snatch them up in their sleep. The sleeping bags were gone and the four long tables were in their place. Kellie and the other Slytherins were seated at their table, waiting for breakfast to begin.  
  
"Kellie? You ok?" Bree asked.  
  
Unlike Kellie, Bree was wide-awake and much more perkier seeing as she slept most of last night.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Kellie replied, eyes droopy and dark circles showing under them.  
  
"Did you ever sleep last night at all?" Bree asked.  
  
"No, I was thinking and then talked to a few people."  
  
"Well let's just hope that for your sake they cancel classes. You could use the sleep."  
  
Before Kellie could answer, the food had appeared on the table in front of them, steaming warm and smelling good.  
  
Kellie helped herself to some bacon, eggs, and toast and began eating. The food seemed to set everyone's mind at ease for the time being. People were digging in, talking, and actually laughing. The Weasley twins were still a little glum, but Kellie couldn't blame them. She would be depressed too if her little sister were stolen. That is, if she had a little sister.  
  
She only had Anna, her older sister in Ravenclaw. She was a prefect and naturally good at everything she did. She was the sunshine in her parents life and was often treated better than Kellie, but when if came to visiting their grandfather, Dumbledore, he treated them both equally and that's what Kellie liked about him. He was fair to every one and always gave people chances to prove that they were worthy.  
  
Kellie finished eating as Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"I'm sure most of you did not sleep last night at all and I know a lot of you are very worried about what has been happening, therefore, I am hereby canceling all classes for the day to give you each time to finish homework and catch up on your rest. The Great Hall will be open for anyone who wishes to come down and chat with fellow students. I must ask though that all of you please stick together and try not to go wandering off on your own. It is much too dangerous for that. You are now dismissed."  
  
Kellie looked at Bree and they both decided to get up and go back to the Slytherin dormitory. They grabbed their Transfiguration books, a few rolls of parchment, and some quills and headed off to the Great Hall.  
  
As they entered the huge double doors that entered Great Hall, Bree shouted out.  
  
"Oh drat! I've forgotten my quill! You haven't gotten an extra one have you?" she asked Kellie.  
  
"No, sorry. Run upstairs and get one. I'll save you a seat!" Kellie suggested as Bree ran off down the corridor.  
  
Kellie took her seat and opened her book to the page she needed.  
  
Thirty minutes had passed and Bree still hadn't come back. Kellie began to worry and was about to go ask Dumbledore if he had seen her. Just as Kellie was about to get up out of her seat, Professor Snape came running in shouting.  
  
Bree had been found dead in the Slytherin dormitory. 


	5. Dark Mark

C H A P T E R F I V E DARK MARK Marclay made her way up the stairs to Ravenclaw (and of course down some more). Carrie was with her, for the two had ate breakfast together, because Marclay refused to sit with Blake when he had asked it of her. So now, naturally, the two of them were joined at the hip, for that was how it seemed to be when he had been rejected.  
  
The two of them went into the commons room and studied together on History of Magic, although neither of them were in the same year. Then Carrie decided she needed to go upstairs to study a few things with Anna.  
  
The two of them separated and Marclay stayed down in the commons room and teamed up with Cho to play a game of Wizard's Chess. Finally, as Marclay broke the Queen, she won the game, leaving a few watching Ravenclaws in awe.  
  
Never, in Ravenclaw's history of House Wizarding Chess, had someone actually destroyed a Queen in their tenth move. It seemed to be very rare to do so when it was so early in a game. Cho congratulated her and then the two of them went up to find Carrie and Anna to tell them the good news.  
  
Marclay opened the door and froze almost on impact. She looked over at Cho with wide eyes. Cho was frozen to her spot, her mouth gaped wide open. Marclay shot her head back and pointed her finger at what lay before her.  
  
The two stared in an awkward silence as they looked down upon their house- mate, laying on the floor, the Dark Mark upon her forehead. "C-Carrie, she was in here. Didn't she come u-up h-h-here?" Cho finally managed.  
  
Unable to answer, Marclay walked over to Anna Jasc-Ravenclaw's Prefect! Her bright blue eyes were gaped open, staring blankly towards the ceiling, it was almost as though she saw something there. Marclay suddenly looked up, not sure what she would see.  
  
Nothing was there.  
  
As she forced herself to look back down at Anna a tear started to drip from her eye. She backed up against the nearby wall and let more tears flow from her eyes. Now she knew exactly what Fred had meant the prior night. She didn't even have a second thought about it when he had started telling her about how it was, but now it all seemed all too clear.  
  
Her body fell limp to the floor. She pulled her knees into her chest and knew she wasn't going to be able to move an inch. She heard Cho's sobs coming from in the doorway, but nothing else. It was as though the entire population of Hogwarts was oblivious to anything that ever happened. Silence was the only thing the cared.  
  
It felt like hours before anyone ever came up. By then Anna's glazed eyes had taken their toll on both of the girls. The stiff, cold body that had once been there friend seemed to be the only thing they could look at. To Marclay, she knew that whenever she closed her eyes Anna would be there, Cho knew she would never be able to forget this.  
  
Whoever had done this had been planning it out. First Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor, now a Ravenclaw. Marclay could only think of which house would be cursed next. The person had watched carefully, and then struck. Whomever had gotten into Hogwarts was evil and nothing would stop them from achieving their greatest goal.  
  
The person who had done this probably thought it was funny.  
  
It was not funny in the least bit. It was horrible. It was wrong. They would suffer a hard, terrible death if they were ever caught.  
  
It was going to be another long, dark night.  
  
"What's wrong? What's goi-" it was Blake, he had come to check on everyone to make sure nothing was going on. "Oh no!"  
  
He was gone. Just like that. She felt suddenly alone once more. Cho didn't even cease to exist. She was too withdrawn to herself, just as Marclay was. Suddenly students were crowding around their room, THEIR dormitory, wanting to get a glimpse of death itself.  
  
"Oh dear, what has happened? This isn't suppose to happen in Hogwarts."  
  
The Grey Lady was now there. She had come up through the floor to see what all of the noise was about. She looked down on the girl, afraid that she wasn't going to be able to do anything.  
  
"Please go down straight to the Dining Hall. Professor Dumbledore will be there to discuss what is going on and what will be done to control it. Please, everyone now!" Professor Flitwick said, coming into the room followed by Professor Sprout and Blake. Professor Flitwick bent down and looked at Bellina while Professor Sprout went over to Cho and Marclay.  
  
"Did either of you see anything?" the older witch said. She bent down to help Marclay from her spot, but was refused the glory.  
  
Marclay let her hands separate and search behind her for the wall and floor. She then pushed herself up off of the ground and looked at the short gray haired woman. "She's dead, isn't she?" she asked, her voice shaking. She slowly edged her way over to the door.  
  
"Yes, she is. It appears some more Death Eaters have broken into the castle. Here, Blake, come here, help these girls to the dining hall. We must leave the girl alone." said Professor Sprout, she took Blake's arm and forced him out of the dormitory room. "Come Professor Flitwick. We must get down to talk with Dumbledore, we must decide what will be happening."  
  
"That we must do." Professor Flitwick squeaked, hurrying over to Professor Sprout.  
  
The two Professors followed the three of them down the stairs of the west tower and then apparated to the first floor.  
  
Blake had taken Marclay's hint earlier on in the day and felt no need to comfort her. He walked ahead of the two and lead them out of the common's room and down to the dining hall, where they were sure they would end up having to stay for the next day or more.  
  
"Here we are." Blake said, walking into the dining hall. He almost instantly separated from the two of them and went straight towards the seventh years.  
  
Marclay and Cho looked around, surprised almost all of the students were already in the dining hall. Slytherins sat mumbling amongst themselves. A few were crying and among those chosen few was Kellie. Marclay caught her eye and waved, trying to offer comfort when it was exactly what she needed. A few Hufflepuffs sat crying, also, in fact, at every table students were crying. The two of them quickly made their way to the back of the Ravenclaw table and sat staring into obscurity.  
  
Finally after the last bit of Hogwarts students filed into the hall, Dumbledore stood up in front of everyone. "There has been a horrifying event that has taken place here at Hogwarts these last few days. First poor Ginny Weasley disappeared when two of our students were knocked out to forget all that had happened. Then, just yesterday, the Dark Mark appeared nearby in the Forbidden Forest. Now, just minutes prior to when all of you were ordered in here, the worst thing that has ever happened inside the Hogwarts grounds happened.  
  
"Four of our students have been murdered. There is going to be a search of our grounds and more Wizards and Witches will be arriving shortly from the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore said. He stopped momentarily as his voice cracked, and cleared his throat. "I would like to take a moment from all of you and have one single minute of silence to remember Bree Johnson of the Slytherin House, Angelina Johnson, her elder sister of the Gryffindor House," a single tear rolled down his wrinkled cheek as he went to continue on with the names. "Brian Finnigan of the Hufflepuff House," Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he forced himself to say the last name, the name he feared most. "And Anna Jasc of the Ravenclaw House."  
  
"WHAT?" Kellie had stood up. Her face was hurt more then ever. She looked down on all of the students at her table and then the ones at the Ravenclaw.  
  
"Sit down, I'm sure everything will be explained momentarily. That was just a minute detail." Draco said, looking up at her with the same smirk upon his face. She sat back down beside him and looked over at him. The two were now the center of attention.  
  
Her chin started quivering and she slapped him. "How can you say that was minute? My sister is dead. I hate you!" she screamed. She stood from her seat and went running up to the front of the Slytherin table. Her sister, her only sister, was dead and he thought it was minute? She was about to take another step towards Dumbledore, but suddenly fell to the floor.  
  
Everyone at the Slytherin table stood up, trying to see her and what had happened. Dumbledore rushed from his spot to her. Madam Pomfrey followed. The two huddled over her as Professor McGonagall came walking over. Dumbledore stood up and whispered something into her ear and she went to the front of the room. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey then carried Kellie out of the room.  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and looked out over the students. "We will have all classes canceled for the following week. Quidditch is now postponed until further notice. We will begin the moment of silence now."  
  
Everyone's heads went down into a bowed position. Marclay kept her head in the same position it had been the last ten minutes. Another minute wouldn't be anything to either of them. And, as it seemed, as quick as Professor McGonagall had called the moment of silence, she excused it.  
  
"You will be staying in here until further notice. The tables will be removed and chairs, sleeping bags, games, and other such things will replace them. House Prefects, along with heads of houses and another teacher will lead you up to your dormitories and there you will grab all of the things you will be needing. This includes books, one change of work robes, quills, rolls of parchment, and personal belongings you cannot live without. You have thirty minutes to return and do not, I repeat DO NOT return without a student. These are very serious matters and I will not allow anything else to happen. You are excused now."  
  
Everyone suddenly stood up. Professors Flitwick and Trelawney lead the Ravenclaws up to their tower. In the commons room, they were all excused to go up to their dormitories. Both Cho and Marclay went up to there room together, too scared that if they were to be separated for too long that one would end up dead.  
  
They went into their room, and only left each others' side while they grabbed their belongings. Marclay made sure to grab her new Firebolt (that she had received for Christmas the prior year when they had gone on sell). Cho did the same, for her parents had snagged the same deal along with the other Ravenclaw students Quidditch team.  
  
She then opened her trunk and tried deciding what she would need. After looking through it five times, and knowing she would soon be out of time, she took the entire trunk. This of course didn't include two sets of robes, a couple books she would be able to live without for a few days, her case with Quidditch balls in it, and various other odds and ends. Cho had done the same, leaving only few things she knew she wouldn't need.  
  
The two then left the room, where Bellina, Nelly, and Allieka were still deciding on which robes would be best to leave behind and which ones would be best to bring.  
  
Cho and Marclay found themselves among the rest of the Ravenclaw House, which most had decided to bring their trunks along with them. After a few more minutes, Blake stood up on top of his trunk and carefully counted every student in the room-five times. Then finally sure that he had every student, Professor Flitwick started leading everyone back to the dining hall.  
  
It took less then five minutes for them to reach the main floor. When they walked inside the dining hall, they found all of the tables had been removed and it was entirely bare, except for the Gryffindor house decorations and the teachers table. And then they all went and set up their trunks around the hall in odd assortments. Slytherin was already inside along with Gryffindor, yet Hufflepuff had not arrived.  
  
"Always knew they were slow." Carrie said, walking over and placing her trunk beside Cho's. "They probably had to stop and ask for directions on how to get here."  
  
"You know that's not funny." Nelly said, placing her trunk beside Marclay's. "And don't you even think about laughing Carrie."  
  
The two of them burst out laughing at the same time. Then suddenly they noticed the withdrawn looks upon their friends faces. "What is it?" Carrie asked, nudging Cho.  
  
"You know, you could at least care. You were suppose to be in there with her, and you weren't. Now she's dead." Marclay said, her chin quivering.  
  
"I was not suppose to be in there. I went up to find she wasn't even inside the room, so I went back down to the common's room. I was talking to Lisa about the upcoming Quidditch season." Carrie said, defending herself. "I cannot help it if she's dead."  
  
"You know, you are the one who kept saying how everyone needed to be cheery even though that girl had disappeared and the Dark Mark appeared. Well, we are still trying." Nelly stated. "Just because we aren't sobbing over Anna doesn't mean a thing."  
  
"We are sad though. I doubt I will be able to sleep very well in that room. I just can't believe it happened to her." said Carrie. She leaned over and sat upon her trunk. "So don't you try saying we have no sympathy for her. I've been her room-mate for six years."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to be the ones that found her." Nelly said, looking down at the ground. "When Blake came bounding down the stairs talking to himself about someone being dead I didn't think anything of it. I figured it was that stupid newt of his. But then everyone went running up the stairs. I chose to stay where I was."  
  
"I wasn't about to go investigate." Carrie said.  
  
"I kept my butt planted right in that chair." Nelly declared, "Then Flitwick came trotting in with Sprout on his tale. Blake came scurrying in after them two seconds later."  
  
"I don't care." Cho angrily said. "I don't want to hear the details, I saw enough of it. Now leave us alone. We don't need to hear your stupid gossip about what happened."  
  
"Fine then." Nelly said, glaring. She walked off towards with Bellina and Allieka with Carrie. Both of them had their heads stuck up high in the air as they did so.  
  
"I can't believe they had the nerve of saying all that." Cho said. "Sometimes they don't even know what they're saying."  
  
"Does anyone ever know what they're saying?" Marclay asked, frowning at Cho. "I just don't want to talk. Everything's just going wrong lately. It isn't how it's suppose to be."  
  
"Tell me about it." Cho said, looking over at a few Hufflepuffs as they walked into the room. She watched them place their trunks down in three rows, just as everyone else had done. "They really are slow. I cannot believe we're compared to them."  
  
"Yes, well can you believe Gryffindor is compared to Slytherin?" Marclay asked, sitting down upon her trunk.  
  
She then blocked out everything else anyone said in the room, even if it was directed towards her. She tried as hard as she possibly could to get Anna's picture out of her head. When it had been demonstrated to her the year before in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, she thought of it only as information. But now it was real life. It wasn't something people spoke of. This was something that would never be forgotten by Hogwarts students for centuries.  
  
It wasn't until lunchtime that anyone even thought or spoke of anything that didn't concern the four students who had died. Then everyone began discussing how hungry they were or how hungry they weren't. That was when Dumbledore returned. Kellie wasn't with him and neither was Madam Pomfrey. Everyone seemed to assume they had been left in the hospital wing.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand and everything disappeared to be replaced by the house tables and food covering them. Everyone scattered to their seats and began eating vigorously. Very few of the students stared blankly at their plates, not feeling any hunger pangs or need for food.  
  
Marclay was one who had placed food on her plate, but immediately regretted it. Cho had filled her plate, not wanting to let her energy slip. Halfway through the meal, Cho nudged her in the stomach. "You should eat. Even if it is just a few bites, I'm sure it would be for the best. You must keep up on your energy."  
  
"All right." Marclay said, taking a bite of the turkey sandwich that lay in front of her.  
  
She finished half of it and then ate part of an orange. After wards, everyone stood up from the tables and went to spots they knew they wouldn't end up on things when all of the students stuff reappeared. Due to their effort, few students were on top of trunks after Dumbledore waved his wand. Yet, most were safe on the floor where they stood.  
  
Marclay went over to her trunk and unrolled the sleeping bag beside it. Dumbledore had also taken the liberty of preparing the students with pillows and sleeping bags for the night ahead. She then sat down upon it and curled her legs up against her body and held them tightly to her chest. It seemed as though minutes later Blake was sitting in front of her with a frown upon his face.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about everything. I have no reason to be the was I'm being." he said, taking her chin in his hand and forcing her to look at him. "If you want to, I allow you to go ahead and do whatever you want to me."  
  
"I don't want to do anything to you." Marclay said, looking past him at Fred. She almost broke a smile, seeing he was talking to an older version of himself. "I just don't want to be a second thought anymore."  
  
"Well my first thoughts cannot be you all of the time." he cleared, knowing she knew that was the truth.  
  
"So, this means we aren't together anymore?"  
  
"Not if you don't want it to be." he said.  
  
"Not now." she said, focusing in on him. "I don't want it to end now. I guess that I can stand being a stupid second thought. But you can't tell me who I can and cannot talk to. Comforting someone is not betraying you. And I know that was what you were thinking."  
  
"I'm sorry I thought that. It was dumb and ill-mannered of me." Blake said.  
  
"I'm glad I didn't have to tell you that." Marclay chuckled.  
  
Blake leaned over and kissed her nose and started telling her about what exactly was going on inside Hogwarts and how the Ministry was working it's hardest to get certain people there to protect the grounds. He then told her of what Dumbledore was planning on doing about everything that was associated with the Dark Mark and the students deaths. At that moment, most were trying to determine why it had been those four students and not others. Everyone knew they had one thing in common and it wasn't their backgrounds.  
  
After wards, the two of them sat and talked about oddball things that had nothing to do with anything in particular. They just talked, particularly because they knew everything between them would soon be over and there wasn't a thing either could do about it.  
  
Kellie Jasc sat in the hospital wing all along, knees hugged tightly to her chest. Tears fell down her face, but she did nothing to stop them. Lord Voldemort himself killed her only sister probably and now she was all alone. Draco was being insensitive and at the moment, she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had given Kellie a bit of something to drink that she said would help calm her nerves, but she didn't feel any calmer. She, in fact, felt worse. There had to be a connection in these killings. Bree and her sister, Angelina, were dead. Kellie's sister, Anna, had been killed, off too. What if she was next? What if she never woke up tomorrow and she was dead? This was just too much for her to handle.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Kellie began in a shaky voice. "May I please go back down to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Well, if you think you're ready. I'll escort you. Do you need to get your things from you room?" she asked.  
  
Kellie nodded and hopped off the bed. Her legs felt like jelly underneath her.  
  
Madam Pomfrey and Kellie made their way along the corridor and Kellie walked inside the Slytherin common room. She tossed things into her trunk and made sure she remembered her broom, a Nimbus 2001, and her wand. She latched it shut and drug it behind her, feeling weaker and weaker by the moment.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked, noticing her struggling with her heavy trunk.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," Kellie replied.  
  
As Kellie entered the Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey went straight to Dumbledore. Kellie drug her trunk over to the Slytherins and sat on it. She brought her knees to her chest and stared at the ground. She was in no mood for talking, but didn't have anyone to talk to so in a way, it was ok.  
  
She glanced around the room and observed everyone. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting in a close group, whispering about something. Every once in a while Harry would look over at Kellie. She still had tears coming from her eyes and her face was ghostly pale. Her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail to keep it off her face and neck. She was a wreck. Full of fright, she began to wonder if anyone was safe at Hogwarts ever again.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" a voice said.  
  
Kellie looked up and saw George Weasley standing above her. He looked just as pale as Kellie.  
  
"I guess so," she finally replied as she scooted over to give George a place to sit. "Are you sure you want to be seen with a Slytherin?"  
  
"I don't think this is the time to start rivalries between the houses. We're all in this together and we have to stay strong," George replied.  
  
"But we're not safe here! What are we going to do?" Kellie asked frantically.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure but at the moment, you need to eat," George suggested as he handed Kellie a sandwich and a chocolate frog.  
  
Kellie eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't do anything to it. Honest!" George said.  
  
"Thanks, George," Kellie said as she lay the sandwich down next to her on her trunk.  
  
"Anytime. Why don't you come over and sit with me, Fred, Lee, Harry and his gang?" George suggested.  
  
"Are you sure that's ok? I'm not really liked by Gryffindors seeing as I'm a Slytherin," Kellie said.  
  
"Why not? Just come on over. You look like you could use some company."  
  
Kellie agreed and walked over to the group of Slytherins with George. As she neared closer she heard Ron say, "What's SHE doing here?"  
  
"Guys, I asked Kellie to join us for a bit. Play nice, kids!" George said as he walked over to Fred and Lee, leaving Kellie standing there feeling out of place.  
  
"Well, sit down then," Harry told her.  
  
Kellie sat down and an awkward silence fell between them.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry for anything I've done to you. You've always seemed to hate me and well, I'm sorry," Kellie said, keeping her eyes to the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I am too," Ron said.  
  
Another awkward silence fell between them.  
  
"I think I'll just head back over to the Slytherins. I need to discuss a few things with Draco," Kellie said before getting up and walking away.  
  
She marched straight over to the Slytherins and tapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"We need to talk," was all Kellie said.  
  
"Ok, talk," Draco replied.  
  
"Look, what you said earlier really hurt me. You're supposed to be my boyfriend and in times like this you're supposed to be supportive! But you haven't been acting like that at all! What is wrong with you?" Kellie started, anger building up inside her but she tried to stay calm.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me. Get a new attitude and maybe I'd talk to you more!" Draco said with a sneer.  
  
"My attitude is bad? Trust me, Malfoy, you haven't seen anything yet. My sister is dead and you don't even care!" Kellie was now shouting and people were looking over at them.  
  
"She was just a Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Just a Ravenclaw, eh? Well how would you feel if your only sister died? You're so selfish Draco! I don't even know why I ever liked you!" Kellie yelled.  
  
"Well then maybe we should rethink this relationship!" Draco shouted back.  
  
"Yes, maybe we should!" Kellie said before storming off and sitting back down on her trunk, crying once again.  
  
It had been a few hours since her fight with Draco. She had calmed down a bit and stopped crying. She looked over to her side and remembered she still had the sandwich and chocolate frog from George. Feeling hungry and knowing they still had a while to go before dinner, Kellie unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite.  
  
She watched everyone sitting in close groups, not talking very much. She looked up at the ceiling and saw a dark, cloudy gray sky. It soon started to rain and thunder soon came booming, sending most people jumping into the air whenever they heard it.  
  
Kellie was beginning to feel a bit better when Professor Snape came running into the Great Hall, screaming. All students had their eyes on him and Dumbledore stood up in his chair.  
  
"What is it, Servus?" he asked.  
  
"T-The Dark M-Mark, Sir. It's r-right above t-the school!" he managed to say before fainting right in the middle of the hall.  
  
The students sat wide-eyed and in shock at the news. Dumbledore looked highly alarmed.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, please take Professor Snape here to the hospital wing. He will need his rest. Students, please do not panic, we are safe inside the school," Dumbledore said, trying to reassure everyone.  
  
It wasn't working very well for most people were in too much shock to even question what Dumbledore was doing.  
  
Kellie sat on her trunk, still in shock of what happened so far this year. Soon, it was dinnertime and plates had appeared in front of everyone. Kellie didn't feel much like eating, but forced herself to anyways, knowing she'd need her strength.  
  
The Weasley twins were still looking quite glum, and Ron still seemed pale. Harry was staring at his plate and Hermione was trying to get him to eat. The Ravenclaws still seemed to be in shock about Anna, as did the Hufflepuffs about Brian. The Slytherins didn't seem to be that upset, but Kellie was. Draco, on the other hand, was talking and laughing to Crabbe and Goyle, as if nothing had happened and this was a big party. 'Insensitive jerk!' Kellie thought to heself.  
  
Why was this happening? Why was the Dark Mark above the school? What was going to happen to the students? There were too many questions in Kellie's head and she knew that most of the other students were thinking the same thing. This wasn't normal. Four students didn't just get killed in one day for no reason. Something fishy was going on and Kellie wanted to know what it was.  
  
Dinner was soon over with and Kellie still sat on her trunk, silent and looking pale like most people. Dumbledore waved his wand and sleeping bags were soon scattered across the floor. Kellie chose one close to her trunk and lay down. Many other students did the same as most were exhausted.  
  
Kellie saw Draco walking towards her so she rolled over so she didn't have to face him.  
  
"Kellie? Look, this isn't easy for me to do but, I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Well Draco, some things you just can't be forgiven for," Kellie replied, still mad at him and wishing he would leave her alone.  
  
Draco sighed, turned, and walked away.  
  
Kellie felt hurt, like nothing was going right this year. She wondered how her parents were taking the news of her sister's death and wondered if they would come to Hogwarts. It was a troubled time for almost everyone and no one knew what to say or do anymore. Many people were afraid to talk to loud for fear that Voldemort would hear them and take them away.  
  
Most students, like Kellie, were afraid to close their eyes and sleep. It all came down to the fact that no one felt safe at Hogwarts. Kellie had stayed up almost two nights in a row so she needed her sleep.  
  
She took one last look at the stormy ceiling and tried to sleep. It was no use because the louder thunder was keeping everyone awake. Kellie stared at the ceiling for a while before getting bored and feeling very tired.  
  
What if something happened to them at night? What if Voldemort decided to come back and kill off the whole school? Why was this all happening in a place that was supposed to be good? Too many questions were left unanswered and Kellie feared that these questions would be answered in a horrible way. When? She didn't know for sure, but she could tell that something wasn't right.  
  
No matter how much she tried to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, she couldn't. So she lay there on her sleeping bag, full of worry for almost the whole night.  
  
Kellie opened her trunk and pulled out "Quidditch Through the Ages" and started reading. She had read this book before, but it was still her favorite. She was just starting to try to think of new moves for Quidditch to take her mind off everything that had happened, but fell asleep in the process.  
  
Most students tried to sleep and many succeeded, knowing that if they stayed awake they would just be more miserable the next morning.  
  
So, the students fell into a dreamless sleep, leaving behind all doubt and worry for the time being and casting an eerie silence over the castle of Hogwarts, knowing that when they would awaken the next morning, they would have much to discuss and talk about. Hoping that everything was alright, they slept peacefully through the night. 


	6. Something Such As A Miracle

C H A P T E R S I X  
  
SOMETHING SUCH AS A MIRACLE "Did you hear it?" a Hufflepuff girl asked, running up to a group of her friends.  
  
"Here what?" another responded, looking at her.  
  
"They found her! They found the girl! Ginny, she's all right!" she exclaimed, a broad smile on her face.  
  
Marclay looked up from her book towards the group of Hufflepuffs. She noticed a few of them, but most she had no idea who they were. She glanced over at Cho and Carrie, laying asleep beside her and stood up.  
  
"Hey you, what's your name?" she asked the blond girl with pigtails.  
  
"Hannah Abbot, Miss Diggle." the girl said, her pudgy face looking up at Marclay awkwardly.  
  
"Tell me, what has happened. What is this with regard to Miss Weasley you are telling everyone about? And don't lie. I hate liars." Marclay said, threatening the younger girl with her authority.  
  
"Just an hour ago, McGonagall said that we could go out and stretch in the entrance hall. Most were still asleep and they wanted to get some out before those woke up so it wouldn't be such a hustle." Hannah started, smiling up at Marclay. "I had just gone outside and was staying near Hagrid, and suddenly there was someone knocking on the door. He made us all head back to here. I was expecting it to be someone's parents coming to get their children away from Hogwarts, thinking it was unsafe. Well, when he opened the door, Ginny was standing there, as if she was in a daze!"  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, she didn't remember a thing when he questioned her. I bet that the Death Eaters took her to learn stuff." Hannah said.  
  
"What kind of stuff do you suppose?" Marclay asked, nailing the girl so she was able to get all the information she could out of her.  
  
"Because they told her to tell us that no one should worry for a few months. That soon enough Hogwarts would be destroyed." Hannah said.  
  
"Then she went walking by and wanted to find Dumbledore immediately."  
  
"Do you know what it was about?" Marclay questioned.  
  
"Of course I don't. She said she couldn't tell anyone, that she had to give him the message, and only him or they would kill her." Hannah said, her eyes looking down towards the ground. "Is that all you need?"  
  
"Yes," Marclay said, patting her shoulder. "But, do not tell anyone else about this. The Weasley's will probably be sent off to find her. Dumbledore can announce it, we don't need you and all of the others to start gossiping about this and that. There's already enough gossip circulating around Hogwarts as it is."  
  
"Yes, Miss Diggle." Hannah said. She turned and walked back towards the group of her friends.  
  
Marclay let out a sigh of relief and starting walking over to the Weasley boys. As she approached them, she realized that all three were still asleep. She bent down and nudged what she guessed at the time to be George, for he was closest and not scrunched in by Lee Jordan. "W-Wha is it?" he asked, his eyes fluttering open. He glared up at her for a moment and then sat up. "I was asleep, what do you want?"  
  
"I don't know if it is true, but they say Ginny's here. She's alive, here in the castle." Marclay said. When his eyes got wide, she knew it was Fred, for he was the only one of the two that got that wide-eyed expression. "She went to see Dumbledore, Hagrid's with her."  
  
"W-Who told you?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders with his hands. "I must know, who told you this? Are they a known liar?"  
  
"No, I don't believe she is. It was Hannah, Hannah Abbot, that fifth year Hufflepuff, right over there. The pudgy one with the pig-tails." Marclay said, nodding her head towards the girl. "She said it was recent, so you never know."  
  
"I believe her. I don't think that anyone would lie about this." he said. "I-I've got to tell Ron and George, they're so worried."  
  
Marclay smiled shortly as she watched him push George and then poke Ron. "I doesn't wan er wake up. Is it ter irly. Goer away yur stinkin' iadoit." Ron grumbled, rolling over and slapping Harry.  
  
"Wake up you lousy fool." Fred said, poking Ron again in the side.  
  
"You, too!" he pushed George over onto his back and plugged his nose.  
  
"I-I can't breath! He's coming to get me, HELP!" George screamed, his eyes closed as he clawed up at the air.  
  
"Wha- I'm awake! I'm awake!" Ron suddenly said, jumping up to his feet. His head shot around and he looked down at his brother. "Not you again."  
  
"What? Can't I poke some fun?" Fred said, grinning. He finally let go of George's nose and starting chuckling to himself. "You alright there?"  
  
"Of course I'm alright you guinea-pig." George said. He sat up and looked at Fred through slited eyes.  
  
"Why did you wake us up? We need our sleep." Ron asked. He rubbed his eyes and sat back down on his sleeping bag.  
  
"I have it on good authority that Ginny is alive and inside this castle right now." Fred said, watching the two of them look at him gauchely.  
  
"You're lying!" George yawned, covering his mouth. "You just want to get our hopes up so that they can be shattered. Don't you think someone would have woken us up by now?"  
  
"SOMEONE DID!" Fred declared, looking at George wide-eyed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Marclay did. Come one we've got to go find Mum and Dad." Fred said. He jumped up off of his sleeping bag and waited for George and Ron to get up. The two of them quickly stood and ran over to the door with him. Marclay looked behind her as they ran out the door.  
  
She stood up and walked over towards the groups of sleeping Ravenclaws. Seeing that most were still asleep, she looked around, hoping to find something to do. As she looked off towards the Slytherins, she saw Kellie awake reading a book silently. She took in a deep breath and walked over to her, almost forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"Er- Hi." Marclay said. "I was wondering if you were doing alright?"  
  
"I'm doing great for the circumstances." Kellie responded, looking up at her. Her eyes were rimmed in red, yet her face looked dramatically refreshed. "And how are you? I know the two of you were really good friends."  
  
"Better then yesterday. I actually slept last night, I guess that's what I could say." Marclay said, shifting on to her left leg.  
  
"Me, too." Kelly replied. She looked back down at her book and turned the page.  
  
"'Quidditch Through the Ages,' now that's a good book." Marclay said, looking at the picture of the famous Bulgarian Chaser, Dimitrov, throwing a Quaffle through a goal. "I remember going to that game when I was six. The referee called a cobbing's on him almost every single second. He even got a skinning from Joey Jenkins."  
  
"So I heard." Kellie said. "Do you want to sit down?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to." Marclay said, seating herself on the bottom of Kellie's sleeping bag. She had a grin upon her face now. Just talking about Quidditch seemed to liven any Wizard or Witch up in the least amount of time. "So, do you have any ideas if they plan on keeping Quidditch going? I think they do. It will just be a matter of a couple of days when they allow it. Of course after everything dies down."  
  
"I suppose that may be true." Kellie said.  
  
"In fact, if they don't decide to have the Quidditch Cup again this year, then I have a really bad feeling that there will be a few Dung Bombs thrown and Stink Pellets to make it worse. I know Terry Boot has an entire stock of them in his trunk." Marclay said, causing Kellie to laugh.  
  
"I just hope they don't bring out Ever-Bashing Boomerangs and Fanged Frisbees. Then everyone will be in trouble." Kellie added.  
  
"I would curl up in a ball and refuse to come out."  
  
"I would run to Hogsmeade!" Kellie laughed. "I wouldn't want to be around while people are being bitten by a bunch of Fanged Frisbees."  
  
"I'll come with you and then curl into a ball!" Marclay said. "That way we can possibly get away from all this fussy stuff!"  
  
"How're you doing, Kellie?" Alexia asked, walking past her.  
  
"I'm fine." Kellie replied, smiling at her. As Alexia walked away she looked at Marclay sadly. "You know, I tell everyone I'm fine, but in actuality I'm not fine. I just find it easier to tell them that. I'm waiting for when I'm dead and they ask how I'm doing. Too bad I won't be there to see their expressions when they find out I'm not FINE. Who knows, I might be, like the Bloody Baron or the Fat Friar. They're still around and no one really knows how long it's been since they've been dead."  
  
"Probably a very long time." Marclay said. She looked off to her side to see Peeves come rolling into the room. Like always, he started throwing things at students, mainly the sleeping ones. Kellie turned and watched as a couple of the students woke up and started throwing things back at him. "You know, that will only make him do it more. Too bad he isn't intimidated by us in the very least."  
  
"He's, well, just Peeves. One day he'll probably just disappear and nobody will even notice he's gone." Kellie said.  
  
"I have a question for you." Marclay stated, looking at her with a straightforward look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Blake told me that one of the reasons Bree was killed was because she was er- part Muggle?" Marclay asked, cringing at the thought of it. "I was just curious about this, well, on account of how the Slytherin house has never accepted anyone of Muggle heritage."  
  
"Yes, she was." Kellie said, frowning.  
  
"That was probably why Angelina was murdered. The two of them being sisters and all. It's very sad. I don't know why they don't like them." Marclay said, referring to the Death Eaters. "There is also something else I was wondering about, something Moody said last year."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What kind of a wand did she have?"  
  
"Unicorn Hair, Maple, 9 1/2 inches."  
  
"You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"No, I'm not." Kellie stated, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I think there's something that's going on. Anna had a Unicorn Hair wand." Marclay said.  
  
"That's right, why?"  
  
"So did Angelina and Brian." Marclay replied, putting her chin in her hand.  
  
Kellie sighed and looked at Marclay carefully. "So what you're saying is that they killed the students from houses with Unicorn Hair wands?"  
  
"No," said Marclay. "Not that, they chose them because of something. But the wands were linked. Moody said they always take that they always take innocent ones first, that was how it was in the beginning of You-Know-Who's reign. Unicorns ARE innocent. Everyone knows this. The four people who they murdered, from what I know were innocent.  
  
"Angelina and Bree were Muggle-born children, Brian was one of the smartest and fastest in Hufflepuff, Anna is a prefect. Not one of them have ever done anything bad that they should be punished for." Marclay explained, glancing around to see if anyone was listening.  
  
"And you've only just realized this?"  
  
"Yes, well, since last night I have been thinking hard about things. I sort of need an answer. What I need to know is what the four of them had in common other then their wands. I'm working on this, of course," Marclay explained. "I don't want to over do anything though. I'm just wondering if there's a link that will show if any others will be murdered any time soon or later on."  
  
"Maybe it's because they were alone in their rooms and this was expected of us. That's why they were the ones that were murdered." Kellie said, half sarcastically.  
  
"No, there were others alone in their rooms. It wasn't just these four students. Blake, being Head Boy, is trying to figure it out right now any ways." Marclay said. "I think I'll just allow him-"  
  
"Oh, my bloody hell!" Kellie suddenly exclaimed. "That man just apparated on top of the Gryffindors!"  
  
Marclay shot around and started laughing almost hysterically. "That's Ludo Bagman! He's one of the most amazing Beaters in the history of Quidditch! Too bad he was kicked out, and then refused to go back. He was great. But what is he doing here?"  
  
"Oh, now I recognize him from coming here last year for the Triwizard Tournament. That's Bode and Croaker." Kellie said as two other men appeared. "The 'Mystery Men.' I wonder why they're here?"  
  
"Probably to investigate the murders."  
  
"Why did they apparate here though? Why not where Dumbledore is? Or outside?" Kellie asked.  
  
"They aren't allowing outsiders to come into Hogwarts. I'm guessing Dumbledore had this planned, for you cannot apparate inside school grounds. They could have come in from a port key, but that is highly unlikely." Marclay said.  
  
"Or they somehow broke the barrier. But then again, maybe there is a way that they can get through since they are from the Ministry."  
  
"Perhaps." Kellie said. "I now know why he is a Beater."  
  
"Why's that?" Marclay asked, turning her head and looking at Ludo. He was clumsily scrabbling out of the mess of Gryffindor's as they cussed at him. He finally managed to stand up straight and dusted off his robes. He then looked at the other two Wizards watching him with curiosity.  
  
"Let's go then. Got to find Dumbledore." Ludo said, his voice overtaking the entire room. The three of them then quickly left the dining hall and disappeared behind the large doors.  
  
"I'm going to go find Professor Snape. Question about Potions." Marclay said, standing up. "Oh, I almost forgot, don't be fine, be whatever you want to be. And let people know that's how you're feeling. Maybe they'll actually care. I can understand what it's like being in the Slytherin house, Ravenclaw's are almost the exact same on special occasions. You should see them come finals."  
  
"I have and it's not the best thing in the world." Kellie said. "And thanks."  
  
"Anytime. If you ever need to talk, just let me know. I'll be here or there. You can never not find me." Marclay said and smiled. "Good-bye then."  
  
She walked off and left Kellie sitting in her spot, reading her book once more. Marclay walked out of the great hall, knowing the exact place she would find her uncle. She headed down to the dungeons, hoping she was right.  
  
After having a little talk with Marclay, Kellie felt much better. At least they had an idea about why four students had died. Bree and Angelina had been part Muggle, but she didn't like to discuss it with anyone. Everyone knew that Slytherins were mainly purebloods, and if word got out that Bree was part Muggle, surely her reputation would be ruined. But that didn't seem to matter now that she was gone.  
  
A loud bang rang suddenly out through the hall and Kellie's head shot up. It was only Peeves, throwing chairs and stealing students' wands and playing with them. This was his usual behavior, of course, for he loved tormenting the students, especially with first years and the prefects.  
  
Kellie sighed and continued reading her book. Word had soon gotten around that Ginny was inside the school, and that the Death Eaters had taken her. The thought of being captured by Death Eaters made Kellie shudder. It had to have been horrible for small Ginny. Even an older skilled witch or wizard would still be frightened. Kellie was just glad that she was ok and it was much more relieving to see the Weasley twins back into their usual happy state. Ron was smiling again for the first time in a while and he looked much better than he did yesterday.  
  
Dumbledore was still talking to Ludo Bagman at the front of the Great Hall. How he ever became the Minister of Magic was beyond Kellie. The man had apparated on top of Gryffindors, which, of course, they were clearly unhappy about. Ludo was once a Beater for one of the greatest Quidditch teams and Kellie thought maybe he should've stayed with Quidditch instead of the Ministry.  
  
Draco, of course, still hadn't made any efforts to apologize to Kellie and she was beginning to think that maybe she didn't need him after all. He didn't care about her like she thought he did. She thought he was nice, sweet, and caring; but she was wrong, so terribly wrong. He only cared about himself and loved to put others down.  
  
Kellie turned back to watch Bagman and Dumbledore, still in deep discussion. Professor McGonagall soon came up to them and told Dumbledore something who nodded and followed her out the doors of the Great Hall. Ludo Bagman then vanished with a small pop.  
  
It seemed like many students were lightening up now that Ginny had come back. Many were laughing and gossiping with each other. Some were playing Wizards' Chess while others did schoolwork. One person that stood out to Kellie was Hermione Granger. Her nose was buried in a book that read, "Arithmancy" across the front of it. How could she possibly be studying for school? It was odd to Kellie why any student would even want to study while they had the time off.  
  
Fred and George Weasley were talking to their Mum who was crying with happiness that her daughter was ok. Fred and George looked as if she was embarrassing them and tried to wander away. Mrs. Weasley caught them trying to sneak off and then pulled them back into a huge hug. Kellie smiled and laughed to herself, then burying her nose back into her Quidditch book.  
  
She was right into the middle of the part where they were explaining how to do a very complicated move that Kellie wanted to pull off, but was interrupted by Ron Weasley, clearing his throat rather loudly.  
  
She looked up at him and said, "Yes?"  
  
"I-er, just wanted to say, sorry for being mean towards you. You're not like other Slytherins. You're nicer than them," Ron said while blushing feverishly.  
  
Kellie smiled and replied, "Well thanks, Ron. That means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem. Oh and I'm sorry to hear about Bree. I know she was your best friend," Ron said feeling a bit guilty.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"But I do know something that would make you feel better!"  
  
"What's that?" Kellie asked, wondering if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"I know who fancies you!" Ron blurted out rather loudly.  
  
Harry's head spun and he glared at Ron. "Don't you DARE!" he shouted across the hall.  
  
Ron laughed and said, "It's Harry! Harry fancies you Kellie!" before racing off with Harry right behind him.  
  
Kellie blushed and watched the two run around for a bit, catching bits and pieces of what they were yelling at each other.  
  
"I told you not to tell!"  
  
"It slipped!"  
  
"No it did not! Wait til I get my hands on you, you little-"  
  
Harry was cut off by Professor Flitwick saying, "Harry! What did you say?"  
  
Harry ignored him and continued his chase after Ron.  
  
Kellie laughed and once again tried to finish reading her book. Derrick Pritchyard, the Keeper for Slytherin's Quidditch team, soon interrupted her once more.  
  
"Do you think Quidditch is still on?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm trying to learn these plays anyways. I think they'll come in handy if we want to beat Gryffindor."  
  
"Well, we will. I know it. This is the first year that you're captain and I know you'll do a good job in leading us!" he said.  
  
Kellie blushed a little and replied, "I'm not too sure about that. But if we can just master these plays, Gryffindor won't know what hit them!"  
  
"That's the spirit!" Graham said before patting her on the back and walking away.  
  
Kellie began working out the moves in her head one by one, praying that they would work out and that Quidditch was even still going to happen. They seemed to work in her head but making them work on the Quidditch pitch was a completely different concept.  
  
Suddenly, Kellie's book was snatched out of her hands.  
  
"Hey give that back!" she shouted.  
  
It was Peeves of course, playing his little games. He stuck his tongue out at her and waved the book in front of her face, taunting her to try and get it.  
  
"Peeves! Give that back!" she shouted once more.  
  
"Try and take it little Kellie!" he said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Peeves, do you want me to get the Bloody Baron involved?" Kellie said threateningly.  
  
"N-No. H-Here's your book!" Peeves said before zooming off to bother other students.  
  
Kellie opened her book back up to the page she was on. Everyone knew that the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's ghost, was the only one who could control Peeves. Even Professor McGonagall, who was the strictest teacher, couldn't control him! He was always up to something whether it was stealing books, tossing chalk, or dropping water balloons on the students' heads, Peeves always found a way to make trouble.  
  
Soon, it was lunchtime and Dumbledore, with the wave of his wand, made steaming hot food appear in front of the students.  
  
Kellie was thankful for this because at the moment she was feeling quite hungry. She ate a full meal for the first time in days and was feeling much better than she had in days. The Hall was filled with talking but soon quieted down so Dumbledore would make an announcement.  
  
"As most of you know, our young Ginny Weasley has been returned to us. She is resting in the hospital wing and I can assure you that Madam Pomfrey is taking excellent care of her. I must ask, though, that you remain here for tonight so we can make sure that Hogwarts is safe. If it seems that nothing is wrong, you will be able to return to your dormitories and resume with classes."  
  
Kellie was feeling quite happy about this for going back to class had cheered her up. She missed learning and was hoping that she would be able to continue on throughout the rest of the school year without Bree.  
  
Before they knew it, bedtime had come and the fluffy sleeping bags had once more been brought out. Kellie took one close to her trunk and lay down. The Great Hall became dim and candles floated around the ceiling lightening the room so that students could walk around without stepping on others.  
  
Kellie watched as the students scrambled about, trying to find sleeping bags that were close to their friends and lie down. Fred, George, and Ron were still sitting in a circle talking, looking wide-awake and much better.  
  
Her green eyes wandered the room, pausing only to look at what people were doing. Her eyes then fell on Harry once more. He was looking at her, with a smile on his face. Kellie returned the smile and he blushed and looked down. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. What if Voldemort hadn't returned Ginny? What if he came here instead and decided to finish off the school? There were rumors that he told Ginny he was going to, but Kellie couldn't believe them. When Ginny said this she was obviously not in the right state of mind.  
  
Why would Voldemort want Hogwarts anyways? What would he want with an old magic school? Would he turn it into a Dark Arts school to train more Death Eaters?  
  
Kellie didn't know the answers to these questions, nor did half the school. But she did know one thing, for the first time in a while, she felt safe. She knew that she had people that cared for her. Marclay helped prove that to her. She had friends, even if they weren't all Slytherins.  
  
Kellie thought of Harry and how Ron let it slip that he fancied her. She smiled to herself. Perhaps she would have to give Harry a chance. Draco obviously didn't care for her anymore so maybe something new was for the better.  
  
Whatever she would decide, it would have to wait til morning. For tonight, she was just too tired to think about anything else. 


	7. Back To Normal

C H A P T E R S E V E N BACK TO NORMAL "The Quidditch season will start in two weeks. I suggest you start practicing now!" Madam Hooch yelled out to the students gathering up the many things scattered throughout the huge hall. They all stopped and stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You're JOKING!" Marclay yelled above the silence. She had a smile on her face from there to London.  
  
"No, Miss Diggle she is not joking." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Since it is Thursday, Ravenclaw, the Pitch is yours after lunch." Madam Hooch said. "Slytherin will practice tomorrow at two afternoon, as planned. And if Gryffindor and Hufflepuff feel they would like to practice, you can practice after the other two groups. I do not want any fighting, so Gryffindor you'll practice today with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tomorrow with Slytherin. That is if you want to." She raised her eyebrows and looked at the two team captains.  
  
"Continue cleaning this place up. It's a mess." Professor McGonagall said. "Then bring your trunks and such back up to your dorms and do not come back down until dinner is served."  
  
"Alright Capin'!" George said, turning around and throwing books inside his trunk.  
  
Everyone hurried around the hall, picking up all of their items. Then as soon as they had come in, they were all gone, back to their dormitories.  
  
Since classes were canceled for that day and had been for the last long while, they would be caught up with by having double hours for the next week. This disappointed some students, but others it made happy. This was because they had been out of classes for what seemed like too long.  
  
As Marclay walked around, making sure that all of the Ravenclaw's had grabbed all of their things, she spotted Sinistra in the corner talking in a whisper to Professor McGonagall. "No doubt she's telling her about how we're all going to die within the month. The grounds are safe though, I can promise you that."  
  
Marclay turned to look at Professor Snape. "If you're saying then it must be true."  
  
"It is. We have charms all over the school that will alert us if there are any intruders upon the grounds." he said, looking down at her.  
  
"Professor Flitwick put them up himself."  
  
"No doubt on that." Marclay replied.  
  
"Yes, now get back to your work. I'm sure you were planning on going up stairs to prepare for your Quidditch practice. I must admit Ravenclaw needs it." Professor Snape said. He then nodded his head and walked over to the few remaining Slytherins.  
  
Marclay picked up a book that someone had dropped beside her trunk and put it on top with half of the other things she had found. She then closed her trunk, seeing nothing else upon the ground and picked it up. She walked out of the room, leaving Blake to finish cleaning up the various things left upon the ground. As she made it half-way up the stairs, she put the old trunk down and mumbled a charm to make it float ahead of her.  
  
To her surprise, she didn't pass a single person as she made her way to the dormitory. Finally, as she made it to the Knight at the wall, she put it to the ground. "Bumble grains." she said, looking up at the Knight. Ravenclaws door appeared and she walked inside, carrying her trunk. She carried it up to her dormitory room and saw the other four sixth year girls inside, putting their things back where they belonged.  
  
She walked over to her four-poster and set the trunk at the end of it. She opened it up and looked at them. "Is any of this yours? I figure that if any of this isn't a Ravenclaw's then I'll put it in Dumbledore's office or give it to Filch."  
  
"Don't spare him the glory of it." Cho said.  
  
"This is where it went." Alleika said. She pulled out a small horse shoe necklace and placed it around her neck. "Thanks for noticing it. I thought I had lost it forever."  
  
"Look at all of this! It's amazing how people tend not to notice half of the stuff that they are missing." Nelly said, rummaging through the stuff on the top of the trunk.  
  
"So I take it nothing else belongs to you guys?" Marclay said, watching Cho walk away from it all.  
  
"Nope." Nelly said. She walked back to her four-poster and pulled out her dress robes. "Why I had these inside it I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"I can't wait until lunch is over!" Cho burst out. She had a huge grin on her face as she brought out her practicing cloths.  
  
"Me either." Marclay said.  
  
"Who's going to replace Anna?" Nelly asked. Both Cho and Marclay suddenly regretted bringing up the topic. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's alright. We'd have to think about it soon enough." Marclay said. "Might as well start planning now."  
  
"We could ask who wants to be a Chaser. And then go from there. They can try-out today during practice." Cho offered, sitting on her bed and pulling out her broom care kit.  
  
"We can do that then. I'm sure Flitwick will be calling all of us down to the common's room any time now. He'll be wanting to get a new prefect." Nelly said. "I bet he'll chose Carrie or Kevin. Both are, what would you call it? Prefect!" Alleika laughed.  
  
"Maybe they are, but you never know." Bellina said. She threw her wand down on her four-poster and followed it by a book.  
  
"Yeah, don't keep your hopes up. For all we know it could end up being little Morag McDougal. He's always kept up in his studies and gotten good marks." Cho said, polishing her broom stick. "Or Nathan Grints."  
  
"Why Nathan? He's always causing trouble, tripping over things. The only thing good about him is his looks." Marclay stated. "They'll most likely reinstate Blake, thinking he can handle both jobs."  
  
"They'd be wrong. I know he's having problems with being Head Boy." Bellina said. "Said it wasn't at all what Percy put it out to be."  
  
"And who told you that?" Alleika asked.  
  
"He did." she replied, rolling her eyes. "It's not like he doesn't talk to me."  
  
"He doesn't talk to many people, that's for sure. Usually he just sits by and watches as everyone laughs at him behind his back. Doesn't say much to those who are causing trouble." Nelly said.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't, but he does do a good job. Without him Quidditch would still be postponed." Bellina said. "He went and talked to Dumbledore and Hooch about it because he thought it might help with problems between the two of- I wasn't suppose to say that."  
  
"What do you mean he said it would help with problems?" Marclay asked, staring at her with a look of death.  
  
"What I was saying was that he thinks things are rough between you two. He wanted to make them smoother." Bellina winced.  
  
Marclay huffed and threw her broom down upon the bed. "Why is he talking to you about this? Why not me? You are not part of our relationship, it is NOT a three-some."  
  
"I guess that lately you just haven't been talking. He needed someone to talk to, didn't he?" Bellina argued, tilting her head and folding her arms. "You've been so busy with those stupid Weasleys."  
  
"They aren't stupid and I haven't spent as much time with them as you think. I talked to them a few times. Other then that it's nothing," Marclay declared. She balled her hands up in fists and held them down to her sides, not wanting to cause a bigger fight. "If he wants someone to talk to I will talk to him whether or not I am doing something."  
  
"Er- guys, Flitwick is down stairs, he wants to talk with you, Marclay," Carrie said, standing in the doorway. "If at all possible, now."  
  
"Alright," Marclay said, turning away from Bellina and approaching Carrie. "Do you know what he wanted?"  
  
"I don't have a clue," Carrie said. She cleared out of the doorway and allowed Marclay to pass by her.  
  
She then left and went up the stairs to the thirteenth floor of the Ravenclaw tower. Marclay went down to the common's room and saw the small Professor sitting in a chair by the fireplace. She walked over to him and stood beside the chair, looking at him. "You wanted me, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, yes," he squeaked. He looked up at her from the small flames and smiled. "Take a seat." She sat down and raised her eyebrow at him. "I was wondering, since the prefect position is open, I er- asked Mister Underwood who he thought would be the best candidate. He recommended you, which I wasn't very sure on. I guess, if you can manage it and want the job it's yours."  
  
"Well, I don't know. I mean, it would mean a lot to me. I'm speechless that he would recommend me." she said, her mouth slightly hanging open.  
  
"Is there no one better for the job? Someone who isn't going to be caught up in Quidditch this summer?"  
  
"Well, yes, there are a few, but you're the most responsible one," he said. "I'm sure that if you need a couple days to think it over, we can manage it. I do not think anything will end up happening in a couple days. You- Know-Who knows he has made his threat and it is only time."  
  
She sat back in the chair and looked down at the fire. The flames rose up, and then died down, only to repeat the process once more. "We were planning on having you as the House Prefect next year. This could mean that you would have an easier chance at being Head Girl."  
  
"I don't want to be a prefect," Marclay finally said after a few moments of thinking. "I can't bear the responsibility right now. It would only make matters worse, I fear."  
  
"Alright," Professor Flitwick said. He looked down at the floor sadly. "Do you know where I may find Jeffrey Niblin? He is the next person upon my list."  
  
"Yes, I do. I'll go up and find him," She said.  
  
She stood up and walked towards the stairs, listening to Professor Flitwick mumble, "It's for the best, for the best."  
  
She went up to the eleventh floor and tapped upon the door. She then waited patiently. Not wanting to open it and take them by surprise if they were busy with something. A few seconds later, a tall black boy stood in the door, smiling down at her. "How can I help ya, Marclay?" he asked.  
  
"I need Jeffrey to go down to the common's room, Berry. Professor Flitwick wants to talk with him." Marclay said.  
  
"Who is it?" Xander Zinili asked, coming around the door to see her.  
  
"Ah, hello there."  
  
"Jeffrey, common's room, Flitwick!" Berry Fingly called. Moments later the brunette appeared at the door.  
  
"What does he want?" he asked directly towards Marclay.  
  
She motioned for him to lean in so that the others wouldn't hear. "He's taking you under consideration for House Prefect. Just to warn you about what to expect, of course."  
  
"Thanks," he said. He walked passed her and started down the stairs.  
  
"Want to come in and play a game of Gobstones? I just got a new set." Xander offered, wiggling his eyebrows. "Fresh juice."  
  
"No thank you," Marclay said. "As much as I love to be squirted with disgusting liquid, I must resist the temptation. Plus, you're suppose to play games and such down in the common's room. I also have to find the owners of a few items before I do anything else. "  
  
"Oh, do you have a set of self-shuffling cards? Turns out I left them down in the hall." Berry said.  
  
"As a matter of fact I found three sets. Along with balloons, Belch Powder, and Hiccup Sweets."  
  
"Oh, those would be mine." Xander said. "Mind if we come up and grab them? I'd rather get them now then later."  
  
"Yes, but you can't stay. I've got to polish my broom and wand." Marclay said, walking away from their door. She went up the set of swirling stairs to her own dormitory room. "Wait here."  
  
She left them outside the door, or intended to. They followed her inside with grins planted upon their faces. "Never been inside a girl's room, other then my sisters. And that is a mess." Berry said. "Has no sense of direction, I tell you."  
  
"This is nice, compared to ours. We've got stains on our drapes." Xander said.  
  
"It wasn't my fault. Why do you have to keep rubbing it into my face?" Berry demanded. "Nick was the one who pushed me."  
  
"Shut them up, please!" Cho said, frowning. "Some people have work to do, unlike you. I bet neither of you have finished your Charms homework? How about Potions?"  
  
"I er- I'm working on it." Xander said. "I just have to finish it up a bit. Almost done."  
  
"Right." Nelly mumbled, reading through a Quidditch book. "If you were normal you would have it finished by now."  
  
"If I had it finished I would be you." Berry said, grinning. "Which, I am very glad I'm not. You can drive people beyond insanity."  
  
"Sorry, that's YOUR job." Nelly defended.  
  
"Where's Bellie and Allie?" Xander asked, looking at the two empty four- posters. "Gone off to find those Hufflepuff boys again?"  
  
"I guess." Cho said. "They just said they would see us at lunch."  
  
"I hope not." Berry said. "I'll be sitting clear on the other end of the table."  
  
"What if they sit in the middle?" Xander asked.  
  
"Then I'll join Slytherin." Berry laughed. "They're better then those two jabbering about this and that and who's liking who. Their jaws never stop."  
  
"Yes, they do." Cho said.  
  
"Don't mess with Slytherin. They may be a nasty lot, but some of them are human." Marclay said. "Here you go. Now leave. We don't need you in here."  
  
"We?" Berry asked, looking at the other two girls.  
  
"Yes, we." Nelly said. "I have things to do that don't need to be bugged by your likes."  
  
"Oh, nice!" Xander said, going towards Marclay's four-poster. "When did you get a Firebolt? These are the best model yet!"  
  
"Put it back down on the bed." Marclay said.  
  
"Don't mess with the broom. You might lose your head with these two around." Nelly said.  
  
"Sorry, I even thought of it." Xander said, carefully placing the broom back on the bed. "I'll remember next time."  
  
"You had better, or else I will bind you together." Marclay warned.  
  
"When did you get it though?" Berry asked.  
  
"Last Christmas. Mum made me leave it at home though. Said I wouldn't be needing it any time soon since we had the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
Marclay said. "Now, will you please go? I'm sure Jeffrey will have some good news for you."  
  
"Fine then." Xander said. He threw his arms up in the air and walked out the door. Berry soon followed him, mumbling a good-bye.  
  
Marclay went over to her broom and made sure he hadn't greased it up. "Those two are the most annoying boys in our year."  
  
"Yes, well, we all know he likes you." Nelly grinned. She looked up from her book to catch Marclay's expression.  
  
"Who does?" Marclay asked.  
  
"No one," Nelly laughed.  
  
"If you're going to bring something up you cannot just drop it like that. Now tell me who!" Marclay demanded.  
  
"She's right, you know," Cho stated.  
  
"Xander," Nelly said.  
  
"No, he doesn't." Marclay stated.  
  
"You're right. I just thought I would mess with you. I guess I was wrong in doing so, can't fool Miss Diggle, oh no. Nothing gets past her," Nelly laughed.  
  
Cho mumbled something at Nelly, but then went back to polishing her broom. Nelly laughed and then went back to her book. Marclay took out her rag and oil and started to shine her broom, and cover up the few dings it had received on the train coming to Hogwarts.  
  
Kellie sat on her four-poster, nose still buried in "Quidditch Through the Ages", still trying to memorize a play.  
  
"I can't believe Quidditch is still on!" Pansy exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but I have to say that I'm happy about it. Now we still have a chance to beat Potter and his stupid Firebolt to the ground!" Draco said with his usual sneer plastered on his face.  
  
"It seems to me, Draco, that you're jealous of Harry," Kellie said, now putting her book down and standing up to face him.  
  
"Jealous of what? A stupid scar? I wouldn't want a ugly scar across my forehead, thank you!" Draco said.  
  
"No, I think you're jealous, because he's actually good at something!"  
  
"Good? At what?" Draco replied.  
  
"You're jealous because he's better at Quidditch than you and because he's actually liked by people!" Kellie was now shouting, defending Harry.  
  
"Why don't you just join Gryffindor then if you love them so much?"  
  
"I would Draco, but unfortunately I'm stuck here with you!"  
  
Draco just glared at her before storming out of the room with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.  
  
Kellie smiled to herself and sat back down, obviously happy that she had stuck up for Harry. If Draco was just going to be rude and inconsiderate then Kellie didn't want anything to do with him.  
  
Pansy Parkinson just stared at Kellie in awe. No one had dared to tell off Draco, much less succeed in doing so. Kellie felt Pansy's eyes on her so she sighed and put down her book once more.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Y-You told off Draco!" Pansy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Kellie said, still not understanding what Pansy meant.  
  
"I think you hurt his feelings!"  
  
Kellie rolled his eyes. "Well if his attitude doesn't change soon then I'm going to hurt a lot more than that!"  
  
Pansy looked like someone had just slapped her. "Well I'm going to comfort him!" she yelled.  
  
"Fine! I'm sure he'll like that, too!" Kellie yelled back, tears brimming at her green eyes.  
  
Pansy stormed out of the room after Draco and Kellie picked her book back up, face hot with anger.  
  
Pretty soon it was time for dinner. The Slytherins headed towards the Great Hall, stopping to talk with people along the way. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, and his cat, Mrs. Norris, were walking about telling students to get a move on.  
  
Kellie walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Selina Greingrass, a fellow 5th year whom she knew through Bree.  
  
Dinner was soon served and Kellie placed a sandwich, some corn, and other various foods onto her plate. It felt good to finally be able to eat without worrying and things were beginning to perk up. The Weasley twins were back to their normal self, trying to trick Ron into eating a Canary Cream. He refused, of course, which was quite a shame because it would have been great fun to see him sprout feathers.  
  
The teachers looked more rested than they had in days and Professor McGonagall was having a conversation with Dumbledore, about what, Kellie didn't know.  
  
Most of the students were looking quite cheery. Maybe it was because they all knew that the Quidditch season was about to begin. Kellie knew she was surely excited for this would be her first year as captain of the Slytherin team. It also made her nervous. What if she was a bad captain? What if no one listened to her or practiced like she wanted them to? Kellie tried to shake these thoughts from her mind, but they still floated about, making her feel a little uneasy.  
  
A loud hooting noise filled the hall and Kellie immediately looked up at the ceiling. Hundreds of owls had entered through the windows and were dropping small parcels and letters into their owners' laps. The mail had arrived for the students.  
  
Kellie saw her owl, a snowy owl named Aiisha, flying down towards her with a rather large package in her talons. Kellie looked at it curiously as Aiisha dropped it into her awaiting hands. She gave Aiisha a pat on the head and a bit of corn, before she flew back up and out the windows. Kellie pushed her plate aside and placed the package on the table. It was rather long and a bit heavy.  
  
She started unwrapping the brown packaging that was tied together with bits of string. Her eyes widened when she had the gift fully unwrapped. Some people gasped while other merely stared in awe.  
  
Lying before her, on the dinner table, was a Firebolt, the one she had seen in the sore in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Kellie's got a Firebolt!"  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"Look at it!"  
  
"It's magnificent!"  
  
Many people began to shout out with excitement and Kellie began to smile broadly. Slytherin surely had a better chance at beating Gryffindor now!  
  
Kellie looked down the table at Draco, who was sitting with his pale blue eyes wide in shock, and smirked. Everyone knew that Draco had practically bought his way onto the team by having his father buy the whole Slytherin team Nimbus 2001's. Kellie didn't even know why he was on the team in the first place. He wasn't a bad Seeker, but there had been better one's on the team.  
  
Kellie didn't even notice that there was a note lying beside the broom. She picked it up and unfolded it. Kellie read it.  
  
Dear Kellie,  
  
We hope you like this gift! We knew you wanted it so we decided to buy it for you as an early Christmas gift. Good luck during the school year and happy flying!  
  
Love,  
  
Mum and Dad  
  
Kellie smiled to herself and folded back up the note. She knew that they knew she wanted this broom. When they had been in Diagon Alley buying Kellie her new books for the year it was the only thing she had talked about. Her father had just smiled and said, "Start saving your money!" and her mother just gave a small laugh. Never in Kellie's wildest dreams did she actually think her parents would actually buy it for her.  
  
She was happy though, of course, and couldn't wait until practice tomorrow to try it out. There were only few students at Hogwarts who had Firebolts and they were extremely lucky to have them. She looked over at Harry and saw that he had a big grin on his face. Kellie smiled back at him and returned to her eating.  
  
After lunch, the students went back up into their dormitories. Classes for the rest of the day had been canceled and would resume tomorrow. Kellie had finished all her homework that she needed to finish so she sat in a chair by the fire in the Slytherin common room. Draco was prancing around telling anyone who would listen about how he was going to catch the Snitch before Harry in the upcoming game.  
  
"You just wait! I'll catch it so fast that Potter won't even know what hit him! I don't care if he has that stupid Firebolt! I have more brains than he'll ever have and I'll catch the Snitch in the fastest time ever!" he was saying.  
  
Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle were the only ones who would listen to him. Kellie rolled her eyes and joined Selina in a game of Wizards' Chess.  
  
After Kellie's castle had destroyed Selina's king, she decided that it was time to start studying for tomorrow's classes. She headed up the stone stairs and into the girls' room. She opened her trunk and pulled out, "Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5" and began reading. She knew that she had to refresh her memory if she wanted to do well in class.  
  
Halfway through a difficult levitation spell, the Slytherin girls came bounding up the stair, chatting away about the Quidditch season.  
  
"I just know we'll win the Quidditch Cup this year!"  
  
"We have to! Kellie just got a Firebolt!"  
  
"It's the fastest broom yet! We just have to win!"  
  
Kellie rolled her eyes and continued reading. When she couldn't concentrate anymore, because of the noise and chatter, Kellie put down her book and walked down the stairs and into the common room. Draco was sitting on the couch talking to Crabbe and Goyle in a low whisper. Noah Alexander, the prefect for Slytherin, was sitting in a chair away from everyone reading something. Kellie could make out only bits and pieces of what Draco was saying even though she wanted to know.  
  
"Perfect Potter and his stupid Firebolt!" Draco was saying.  
  
"Well, it's for her own good."  
  
"It'll teach her a lesson."  
  
"Maybe then I'll get her back."  
  
Kellie tried to walk away slowly, but tripped over a rug and fell backwards, causing a loud thud.  
  
Draco leaned over the couch to see what happened.  
  
"What the matter, Jasc? Can't stand on your own two feet?" he said as Crabbe and Goyle laughed.  
  
"No, what's your problem, Malfoy? Scared that Potter might beat you in Quidditch? I heard you three talking and if you even try to hurt Harry I'll- "  
  
"You'll what, Kellie? I highly doubt that you're even close to a match against me!" Draco said in a rude tone.  
  
"Well, if you think I'll come crawling back to you you're wrong!"  
  
Kellie yelled before storming out of the common room and into the corridor. She wandered around for a while, just wanting to get away from Draco and his gang. Her eyes filled with tears of anger, but she wiped them away with the sleeve of her black robe.  
  
As she was walking down a flight of stairs it started to move. Kellie gasped and held onto the railing. When it stopped moving, she got off them quickly and entered a door.  
  
The room was dark with the exception of a few lanterns hanging on the walls; there were no windows. Stacks of old, dusty, books lay about in small piles.  
  
Kellie was looking through one of them when she heard a loud scratching noise coming from one of the corners. Feeling curious, she stepped closer to where the noise was coming from. When she was about a foot away from the corner, two red eyes appeared in the darkness followed by a cold, eerie laughter. Kellie screamed as loud as she could and ran from the room. She slammed the door behind her and raced through the halls and down stairs. She found herself back in front of the entrance of the Slytherin common room and quickly gave the password ("Pure-bloods"), for fear that whatever she saw was right behind her. She entered the common room out of breath and panting hard. Her heart was racing and her hair had started to fall out of its ponytail.  
  
No one was in the common room; Kellie figured they had all gone to bed. She climbed the stone stairs and into the girls dormitory. She changed into her pajamas and placed her robes on top of her trunk. She lay in bed thinking about her adventure that night and wondered what it was. Maybe it was Mrs. Norris, lurking about in the shadows just waiting to catch a student. But the eyes were too big to be cats. Perhaps it was a student playing a joke? No, it couldn't be. No one just entered a room like that on purpose.  
  
Whatever it was had Kellie frightened. She fell asleep thinking about who or what it was and wondering if it was Voldemort. 


End file.
